Finding You
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: [KABIR-OC] Heartbreaks, Ill father, College's last year and financial crisis, Nimisha has a troubled life but amidst all this she finds someone who puts a smile across her face at the end of the day. The sweet spoken, golden hearted Kabir. A Short, Sweet and Simple love story. Specially dedicated to someone equally special.
1. Life Troubles and HIM

**a/n:** A short special written for someone special. DivaNims. Hope you enjoy reading :)

 **Quick Summary:** Heartbreaks, Ill father, College last year and financial crisis, Nimisha has a troubled life but amidst all this she finds someone who puts a smile across her face at the end of the day. The sweet spoken, golden hearted Kabir. Short, sweet and simple love story.

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Finding You  
A Kabir/Nimisha Romantic Fanfiction **

**Chapter 1: Life troubles and HIM.**

 **. . .**

"MOM, I'll be there within minutes. God, will you stop crying Mom? Nitish hai wahan par?" A panicked **Nimisha** ran towards an auto as she talked to her mother.

 **Nimisha** was a 21 year old simple girl in her last year of college. Doing her honors in English, she plans to work as an article writer and editor.

Like any other normal day, Nimisha was off for her college but was shocked when her mother called her to tell that her father has been rushed to hospital as he slipped on the bathroom tile and fainted.

Later after 20 minutes, Nimisha was standing beside her crying mom and her younger brother who was filling formality forms.

 **Nitish:** "Di, thankgod tum aa gayi. Mom ko dekho kabse roye jaa rahi hein."

 **Nimisha:** "Doctors ne kya kaha Nitish?"

 **Nitish:** "Nothing Serious. ankle par fracture hai aur sar mein thodi chot. Abhi 2 ghante tak discharge mil jaega"

Nimisha sighed and sat down.

 **After an hour,**

Nimisha, Nitish and their mother were standing around the hospital bed where their father sat. Doctor gave instructions.

 **Doctor:** "Inhein complete bed rest chahiye. Sar ki chot minor hai jaldi theek hojaegi but ankle fracture serious hota hai. Please aap dhyaan dijiyega"

Soon he was discharged and they went home.

. . .

 **Mr Malhotra** (Nimisha's Dad): "Agar mein nahi jaaunga toh business ka kya hoga? Waise hi sales bohot kam they last month. Humare sabse kabil sales executive ne resign kar diya hai aur/"

Nimisha interrupted.

 **Nimisha:** "bas Dad, ek mahine nahi jaengey toh hum road par nahi aa jaenge. Aapko rest ki zarurat hai. Lijiye soup pijiye"

. . .

Suddenly she received a call. She looked at the screen, Priya, the only best friend Nimisha had.

 **Nimisha:** "hmm papa thik hein Priya ab. WHAT! No way, mein Dad ko chodkar kisi bhi outfield project par nahi jaungi."

Priya: "I understand Nimisha but bad news is ki it contains around 50 marks in assessment. Sabke liye compulsory hai."

 **Nimisha:** "God, mere saath aesa kyun hota hai. What should I do now?"

Priya: "Mein tere liye Sir se baat karti hun, don't worry"

. . .

a tired Nimisha sat on her bed with a thud. It creaked.

It hasn't even been a week since she broke up with her first ever boyfriend, Siddharth.

He has hidden innumerous secrets behind his fake smile. She never knew he would break up just because she refused to bunk college with him the other day even though she tried to explain him that she had a practical she had worked hard on but the truth was out to her when she saw him kissing another new admission, Gauri at the back gate. He never loved her, maybe did, for a day or two.

Priya has been a wonderful supporter then, she was the only one Nimisha could rely on. Though memories sting her, she decided to let go.

She laid down and soon was in deep slumber.

* * *

Nimisha's mom came to her after an hour looking serious.

 **Nimisha:** "Kya hua Mumma?"

Her Mom sat beside her.

 **Mrs Malhotra:** "Nimisha, Nitesh ke exams paas aa rahein hein. Usko kuch 5-6 books chahiye. Next year ke liye security fee bharni hai."

 **Nimisha:** "Haan toh?"

 **Mrs Malhotra:** "toh yeh sab kaise hoga? Tumhare Papa ka pair na jaane kab tak thik hoga. 1 mahina toh kehne ki baat hoti hai , 6 mahine bhi lag sakte hein. Business already low hai, shares bohot gir chuke hei. 3 logon ne withdraw karva liye hein. Loss tumhare Dad ki pocket se bhara jaa raha hai. Tumhare Dad issi wajah se bohot tension mein rehte they aur issi wajah se slip hogaye"

A drop of sweat rolled down Nimisha's forehead. She promised her Mom she will find out a way and asked her not to be tensed.

. . .

Papa ka fracture, Nitish ki books. Nitish ki fees. College ka outfield assessment. Meri Tuition Fees.

Nimisha counted the list inside her head. She sighed as she added Siddharth to the list too. He has surely made her lose her trust on love.

. . .

Nimisha was walking down the road, thinking about doing some part time job or take a loan. But then an idea struck her mind. Without knowing anything about Business, she decided to handle her Dad's business herself, making the worst mistake of her life.

. . .

 **Office Building,**

 **Nimisha:** "Haan toh mein keh rahi thi ki kuch time tak Dad ki jagah mein aaungi. Yeh baat sirf aap sab aur mere tak rehni chahiye. Jab humara business ko thoda bhi success milega toh hum Dad ko bataegey. Mere working hourse hongey 4 to 11 in the evening after college."

Proud of herself she sat on her Dad's chair in his cabin and started to read all reports. Held meeting with the Manager and got everything explained.

 **Nimisha:** "I think humein resource supplier change karke, manufacturing mein thode changes laane hongey."

Manager was confused. This would cost a lot of money, though he knew the change of resource supplier was necessary.

Manager: "Mere according humein pehle sales badhane ki koshish karni chahiye."

 **Nimisha:** "Pichle 2 mahino se kya kar rahein hai aap log? Sales badi aaj tak? Nahi na? DO AS I INSTRUCT"

 _Another mistake._

Nimisha tried to make things better. When the working hourse of employers were over they started to leave. She decided to stay.

 **. . .**

 **12 a.m.**

 **Nimisha** was walking down the street. Unable to get any mode of transport to reach home. She suddenly spots a Café.

Why are the lights on at this point of the night? She wondered.

No Café ever opened late till night in her city. She decided to have coffee after such tiring day. She slipped in.

The warm environment made her smile, she felt good and the smell of coffee reached her. Nobody was inside, except two workers and a Man standing near the counter, clad in a tuxedo. He looked at her and welcomed her. She smiled.

"A Latte please." She said softly as he asked her about what she would like to have.

Within minutes, he placed it in front of her. Foamy and chocolaty. She took in the smell and let it soothe her tired mind, eyes and body.

The warm cup felt good as she sipped in. Solace. The coffee tasted like heaven, she has never tasted such a delight.

Soon, she was realized there was no coffee left. She walked till the counter, kept her empty cup and asked for the bill.

The black tuxedo man: "Hum 12 baje ke baad 1 cup coffee free detein hein."

She couldn't control herself to ask, "Kyun?"

The man smiled. "Aese hi bas"

 **Nimisha:** "Aur agar mein har roz 12 baje ke baad yahan aayi toh?"

The man chuckled, Handsome. She thought.

 **Man:** "Aap agar har roz aayengi toh humein accha lagega"

She smiled. Adjusted her hair. Thanked the man and left the place.

. ..

She was walking again when a car stopped next to her. The window opened and she was surprised.

The same, black tuxedo clad, coffee shop guy.

"Iss raaste se aapka akele jaana thik nahi hai. Aaiye aapko ghar chod dun"

Nimisha thanked but declined.

"Aap mujhpar bharosa kar sakti hein."

 **Nimisha:** "Mere saath zabardasti mat karo Mr Whoever"

 **"KABIR** hai mera naam"

 **Kabir:** "Ek kaam karo, yeh lo gun. Tumein agar lage ki mein tumhein kidnap kar raha hun toh shoot karna."

 **Nimisha:** "Tumhaare pas gun kahan se aayi?"

 **Kabir:** "Licensed hai Ms Whosoever. Jab mein London mein tha tab security ke liye khareedi thi"

Kabir opened the door for her. Nimisha sat inside, suddenly

"Ms Whosoever nahi, Nimisha hai mera naam"

"Nimisha" He repeated and smiled.

. . .

"Thankyou Kabir ji" **Nimisha** said as she opened the door to get off his car. They had already reached her place.

 **Kabir** smiled and drove off.

. .

 **Nimisha** was murmuring the tunes of a song as he prepared her bed to sleep.

She thought about him again and smuggled close to her pillow and slept with a smile adoring her face.

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Hope you like this :)** pardon any spelling errors tho and believe me this short, boring start has some real good updates coming further.


	2. You're Beautiful , Smile

**a/n:** Hiya, im pleased to know you like it. Happy Reading.

* * *

 **. . .**

 **Finding You**

 **Chapter 2: You're Beautiful, Smile.**

 **. . .**

 **. . .**

A dishevelled Nimisha woke up with her alarm. It was 4 in the morning.

With just a four-hour-sleep her eyes ached. She rubbed her palms over them and logged into her laptop.

She was typing the college assignments when her mother came in, surprised to see her up so early.

 **Mrs Malhotra** : "itni jaldi uth gayi Nimmisha"

 **Nimisha:** "Nahi maa, abhi so rahi hun."

Her mother smiled and went to the kitchen.

Nimisha walked to her Dad's room, only to find him asleep. She quietly took away a file from his bag.

She was murmuring something to herself, when her mother called her for coffee.

 **Mrs. Malhotra** : "Aao beta, Coffee pi lo"

Coffee, it reminded her of **him.** She smiled and took the cup to her room.

Before going for her college, Nimisha stuffed the file into her bag quietly.

Nimisha left the place.

. .

. .

After her college at 3, she went to the medical store to buy some medicines for her Dad.

Her eyes fell on a man standing there, Kabir. She smiled and handed a slip to the chemist. The chemist went inside to take the medicines.

 **Kabir:** "arey, Nimisha tum yahan?"

Nimisha just smiled.

 **Kabir:** "tum yahan kaise?"

 **Nimisha:** "Dawai lene aayi hun, Dad bimar hein"

She tried to keep the conversation short.

She paid the chemist and turned to leave. Kabir was about to stop her but he let her go.

Nimisha was walking down the street, she decided to walk home due to the pleasant environment and cool breeze.

A picture of Kabir in her mind, white tee shirt, Blue jean and that ever-so-handsome smile but she didn't want to let herself gush over his sweet words.

She had more stuff in hands.

Soon, she reached home. Quickly ate lunch, met her Dad and left for the office.

. .

On her way, she checked her mailbox which read, "Company experiences loss of 50 lakh as resource supplier backs off with products. We currently are devoid of any supplier. We need to take a loan as early as possible."

Nimisha couldn't believe what she read and quickly paid the cabbie and ran into the office.

She could see the tensed faces everywhere. She continued working till 11, when she again received a mail from the manager, which left her shocked to bits.

 _Resignation._ What? Why Did he Resign?

Nimisha held her head as she reclined on the chair. What if Dad comes to know about all this.

She looked at the file which had a list of possible resource suppliers, dropped mails to each of them. Packed up and left the place.

. .

. .

 **Steaming Mugs Cafe:**

Nimisha entered the coffee shop, maybe hoping to see him again. He was not present there. She took a corner table and sat. A couple was present today, they looked calm and happy. She gazed at them for a second and took a sigh, before ordering a coffee.

She saw a message from her Mom which asked her about her whereabouts. She feared her Dad now, how will she ever go back and tell him that his manager has resigned? and they had a 50 Lakh loss again.

She quietly started to sob keeping her head on the table. Hot tears steaming down her cheeks.

Someone placed a coffee beside her and left. She lifted her head up and brought the mug till her lips when she saw a tissue kept beside the cup. A smile emoji drawn.

She looked at it, opened it. A smile spread across her face when she read what was written on it, _You'_ _re_ Be _autiful_. S _mile."_

She turned her face into the direction of the counter, just to see Him standing, looking at her.

He wears the same clothes he wore in the afternoon. He smiled and waved a little before coming till her.

 **Kabir:** "Hi, glad ki tum phir aayi"

Nimisha smiled and shrugged.

 **Kabir:** "Dad bimar hein isiliye yahan aakar ro rahi ho?"

Nimisha thought for a second,

"um han"

He smiles. It soothes her.

 **Kabir:** "Don't worry, Wo jaldi thik hojaengey"

Nimisha smiled a little and nodded.

Soon she got a cab and left the place. What makes him so charming? She thought before she dozed off.

. .

. .

 **Next Day,**

A usually worried Nimisha walked inside the cafe, looking forward to meet him. He was not there, she drank her coffee slow in a hope to see him.

After she finished, irritated, she asked the counter boy.

 **Nimisha:** "Aaj Kabir kahan hein?"

Before she could hear a reply, she saw the other man who sat in the cafe, paying for the coffee he drank.

Why is he paying? Doesn't he get a free coffee after 12? She was in confusion when she heard the boy reply,

"Madam, unka accident hogya wo hospital mein hein."

 **Nimisha:** "Kya? Konse hospital mein?"

 **Boy:** "shayad Max Hospital mein"

She went outside and in panic decided to visit him but suddenly thought what would she say, why did she visit him?

She went home, skipped dinner and went to sleep.

At 3 am, she sat up unable to sleep and finally decided to meet him.

She told her Mum that a friend suddenly met an accident and she has to go see her. Nimisha left for the hospital.

 **Nimisha:** "Mr Kabir konse room mein hein ?"

The receptionist opened her database.

"Room number 23, Ma'am"

 **Nimisha:** "um thanks. accha unke saath kon hai abhi ?"

 **Receptionist:** "I guess unki Wife and unka ek friend"

 _Wife._ was he already married?

Nimisha turned and left.

It bothered her, she didn't knew why but it hurt her to know he was married.

Nimisha reached her place and laid on the bed, her face stuffing in the pillow.

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **2 Days Later,**

Nimisha was sitting on her cabin chair. Disappointed as there was no positive reply from any supplier.

She had already stopped going at steaming mugs Cafe. She did not fell like going anymore.

That night when she was walking , she saw Him standing, a bandage pasted against his forehead a plaster around his hand. She felt a pinch but something made her go inside.

She went till the counter, she could feel his eyes over her face but she ignored him.

She placed some money on the counter table.

 **Nimisha:** "Mujhe nahi pata ki aap log mujhse paise kyun nahi lete they but mujhe aapke saarii free coffee ke paise dene hein. Le lijiye"

The counter boy looked at Kabir confused, and accepted the money.

Nimisha turned to leave and walked outside when she felt a tug at her hand. Kabir.

 **Kabir:** "Aaj Coffee nahi piyogi? hmm?"

Nimisha didn't turn.

 **Nimisha:** "Aaj mera mann nahi hai"

 **Kabir:** "um accha, yeh toh batati jao ki 2 din pehle jab mujhse hospital mein milne aayi thi toh, bina miley waapis kyun chali gayi"

Nimisha's hearbeat paced. Her mind stopped working.

 **xxx**

a/n: hope this was okay :) waiting for your feedback xx


	3. Ek Beautiful Ladki

**a/n:** delighted to know you liked it xx  
Happy Reading :)

* * *

 **. .**

 **Finding You**

 **Chapter 3: Ek Beautiful Ladki**

 **. .**

 **. .**

"Yeh toh batati jao ki 2 din pehle jab mujhse hospital mein milne aayi thi, toh bina mile kyun chali gayi?"

Nimisha's heart paced and her mind stopped working.

 _when did he see her visiting him?_

 **Nimisha:** "Yeh aap kya bol rahe hein? Mein aapse kahin bhi milne nahi aayi thi"

She tried to stay calm. He smirked.

 **Kabir:** "accha tum nahi thi wo? tumhari koi twin bhi hai Nimisha?"

 **Nimisha,** pulling her wrist out of his grip: "Kabir, bohot late hogaya hai, mujhe ghar jaana hoga. Tum bhi ghar jao, _koi_ wait kar raha hoga."

 **Kabir:** "Thik hai jao, Good Night"

His tone was calm still. He went inside his cafe and the door closed.

She walked away.

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **2 am:**

Someone rang the bell, making Nimisha get up frightened.

She went to open the door, the watchman stood there with his whistle and big broad stick. He handed a packet to her and left. She closed the door.

She held the packet and the same smiley was drawn on it, the way it was drawn on the tissue.

Her **mother** called out, "Kon hai Beta?"

 **Nimisha:** "Mom, watchman tha. Keh raha tha humari kitchen ki window locked nahi hai." "Mein karti hun Maa, aap so jao"

Nimisha sighed and took that packet to her room.

A coffee was carefully packed in a plastic cup, with a straw attached. No tissue, No note, Just the smiley.

Nimisha smiled. _He always makes her smile._

But she has always tried to cut short conversations, ignore him sometimes and she lied to him today. She decided to visit the cafe again the next day.

 **. .**

 **. .**

 **Next Morning,**

 **Mr Malhota:** "Nimisha, idhar aao. Come Quick"

Nimisha walked till her Dad's room.

 **Nimisha:** "Hanji Dad"

 **Mr Malhotra** : "are you crazy Nimisha? Tum khudko bohot intelligent samjhti ho? Tumhein office jaane ko kisne kaha? Kisne kaha tumse business apne sarr par lene ke liye? Nimisha poori shaam tum office mein baithti ho fir bhi 50 Lakh ka loss aur Manager ka resignation mujhe batana zaruri nahi samjha?"

 **Nimisha:** "Dad wo-"

 **Mr Malhotra** : "Nimisha disgusting, mein samjh nahi paa raha issey tumhara bachpana kahun ya over smartness."

Nimisha was in tears.

 **Nimisha:** "aapko pata bhi hai Dad maine aesa kyun kiya?"

 **Mr Malhotra** : "I Know, tum mujhpar stress kam karna chahti thi. Isiliye tumne apna outfield assessment cancel kiya aur office mein baith gayi? Kyun? Tum aur Nitish achhe se padho yahi meri khushi hai."

 **Nimisha:** "Believe me Dad, mein sach mein aapki help karna chahti thi. Mein nahi chahti thi itna bada loss ho. I am sorry Dad."

 **Mr Malhotra** : "Please mujh par mehrbaani karke office mat jaana ab. College jao aur padhai par dhyaan do. Office aur business mera sar dard hai."

Nimisha left teary-eyed.

She decided to skip college and she sat on the beach. Her knees till her chest, her face buried in her knees and she cried uncontrolled.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Kabir.

 **Kabir:** "tum yahan ro kyun rahi ho?"

 **Nimisha:** "tumhein usse kya? Yeh batao tum yahan kya kar rahe ho."

 **Kabir:** "mein toh apni car se jaa raha tha toh mujhe tum dikhi-"

 **Nimisha:** "aur tumne mujhe follow kiya, right?"

 **Kabir:** "nahi-"

 **Nimisha:** "I know Kabir, follow kiya tumne mujhe. Kal bhi tum raat mein ghar aaye. Kya chahte ho Kabir? Meri life mein kyu interfere karna chahte ho. Why? Har baat mein panchayat shuru kar dete ho. Hadd hoti hai-"

 **Kabir:** "Enough, shauk nahi hai tumse baat karne ka aur tumhein koi haq nahi hai yun mujhpar chillane ka."

He abruptly turned and left. Nimisha wanted to stop him but her tears choked her.

Burdened with guilt of shouting at him this way, she buried her had again and again started to cry.

. .

. .

 **After an hour,**

Her head ached and her eyes burned from crying so long. She got up and dusted off sand from her kurti and walked towards nowhere.

Nimisha was absent mindedly walking down the street when she came across a gift shop.

A idea occupied her mind. She walked to Steaming Mugs Cafe and entered inside.

Kabir was not present there.

 **Nimisha:** "Kabir kahan hein?"

She asked the counter boy.

 **Boy:** "Madam, wo abhi bahar gaye hein, shayad sir dusri branch mein gaye ho, aap wait kijiye"

Nimisha smiled and nodded.

She took a table and sat. After half an hour of waiting, she ordered a coffee.

Another hour passed and it started to rain. She was glad she took her seat beside the glass. She stared outside.

The door suddenly opened and he came in. Brushing his hair with his hand to wipe off any rain. He looked at his clothes then, wiped them straight and liked around. His eyes fell on her.

She smiled. He ignored.

After a couple minutes, Nimisha got up and placed the cup on the slab and then placed some money and a tissue.

Kabir handed the money to a boy sitting nearby and saw something on the tissue.

 _Sorry. :(_

It read. He was pretending to be unaffected but she saw him smile through the window and then left the place.

 **. .**

 **Kabir** smiled and went outside looking for her but she had already disappeared somewhere. He walked for a couple meters when he saw her, sitting at a bench inside a park. He walked till her, though she was unaware of his presence as she had her back towards him.

He took a leaf from a nearby tree and wriggled its tip over her neck quietly, she jumped in horror. He laughed.

 **Nimisha:** "t..tum yahan?"

 **Kabir:** "mein soch raha tha ki-"

He comes close to her and sits down. She is still standing.

 **Kabir:** "arey baitho na-"

 **Nimisha:** "nahi, pehle aap bataiye kya soch rahe they?"

 **Kabir:** "baitho toh, batata hun"

He holds her wrist, makes her sit down.

 **Kabir:** "haan toh mein soch raha tha ki ek beautiful ladki ke rone ka reason puchkar aau"

Nimisha blushed red. Then suddenly her mind taunts her he's married.

 **Nimisha:** "Ek baat bataiye"

 **Kabir:** "hmm?"

 **Nimisha:** "aap sabse yunhi baat karte hein?"

 **Kabir:** "matlab?"

 **Nimisha:** "aap married hein, wife hai aapki fir bhi mere saath flirt kar rahe hein"

She stood up and sat towards the edge of the bench. Maintaining distance.

Kabir expressions changed. He looked at her seriously.

Nimisha gulped.

 **xxx**

Suspense again, lol. Hope you liked it xx


	4. You and Me

**a/n:** Here it comes, finally an end to all suspense lol. Your reviews made my day xx  
Happy Reading.

 **. . .**

 **Finding You**

 **Chapter 4: You and Me**

 **. . .**

Kabir's serious expressions suddenly changed. Nimisha was confused.

 **Kabir:** "hahahhaahaa, god Nimisha. hahahahaa"

Nimisha looked at him, more confused.

 **Kabir:** "tumse kisne kaha mein married hun. Seriously kisne kaha tumse?"

He is still suppressing his laughter.

Nimisha's eyes widened.

 **Nimisha:** "meko wo hospital ki receptionist ne bataya"

She suddenly realised that she confessed that she came to meet him.

He looked at her, without speaking anything in reply.

His gaze was making her go haywire. She looked the other side.

 **Kabir:** "mein tumse kahin par bhi milne nahi aayi thi" (he mimics her)

She punches in his arm. He again went close to her.

 **Kabir:** "haan toh ab mere paas do questions hein, pehla ki tumse receptionist ne kya kaha aur agar tum aayi thi toh mujhse mili kyun nahi?"

 **Nimisha:** "chodiye na wo sab baatein"

 **Kabir:** "mein unmarried hun by the way, kyuki abhi toh I'm only 24. Inti jaldi shaadi nahi karna chahta mein"

She smiles.

 **Nimisha:** "Reception pe jo lady thi usne mujhse kaha ki aap room 23 mein ho aur aapki wife aur friend aapke saath hein, maine socha jab 2 log already hein toh mera kya kaam. Waise bhi tab bohot raat ho chuki thi"

He smiled at her. Nimisha tries smiling back.

 **Kabir:** "mein Room 23 mein kabhi tha hi nahi. Wo kisi aur Kabir ki baat kar rahi hogi."

Nimisha did not react. He thought something for a moment.

"Kabir Sharma" He extends his hand.

She hesitates to take it. She looks at his face.

"Nimisha Malhotra" she smiles and takes his hand.

 **Kabir:** "haan toh Nimisha-"

Nimisha's phone rang. Kabir sighed.

Nimisha stood up and took the call. Nitish.

 **Nimisha:** "arey tujhe usse kya? mein kahin bhi jau. Nahi..nahi khana khaana mujhe. Nitish please. Mujhe nahi aana ghar."

She abruptly cuts the call. She switches off her mobile and throws it in her bag.

Kabir intently looked at her. She didn't knew how to react.

 **Kabir:** "Tumhari life mein interfere karna nahi chahta but kyuki ab jo hum dost ban chuke hein toh batana nahi chahogi ki itni pareshaan kyun ho?"

Nimisha sighed taking a seat beside him. She looked at him. He gives a soothing smile.

 **Nimisha:** "Mere Dad ka fracture hai, unka business bohot down hai toh-"

She ended up narrating the entire story. He listened to every last word of it. He kept a hand over her hand, she flinched.

 **Kabir:** "Trust me, sab thik ho jaega. Tumhein apne Papa se aese naraaz hokar yahan nahi baithna chahiye. Jao, ghar jao."

Nimisha made a face.

 **Nimisha:** "Nahi, mein abhi ghar nahi jaana chahti. Mein yahin thik hun."

Kabir looked at his watch.

 **Kabir:** "Already lunch ka time hogaya hai. Aao mere saath khana kha lo-"

He smiled getting up. Nimisha thought for a second.

 **Nimisha:** "Thankyou Kabir, lekin mein tumhein aur pareshaan nahi karna chahti. Aap jaaiye"

Kabir nodded his head in no.

 **Kabir:** C'mon Nimisha, itni formality?"

She blushed and got up. They walked to a nearby place. Took a table and sat down.

 **Kabir:** "haan toh kya khana pasand karogi?"

Before Nimisha could reply her eyes went on a couple sitting just beside theirs.

Siddharth, she mumbled as she recognised him and closed her eyes for a minute to keep the memories away.

He was sitting with some girl, and feeding her pasta. Nimisha stares at them disgusted.

 **Kabir:** "kya hua thik toh ho na?"

She nodded.

 **Kabir:** "haan toh waiter, 2 Pav bhaji lao."

Waiter nodded and went.

 **Kabir:** "mein aksar yahan Pav bhaji khane aata hun."

He noticed her lost.

 **Kabir:** "Hey, kya hua? Sab thik toh hai na, Nimisha?"

Nimisha smiled at him, he returned the gesture.

 **Nimisha:** "Kuch nahi, bas kuch soch rahi thi. Aap kuch keh rahe they-"

Nimisha decided not to focus on the past but the present.

Nimisha smiled as she looked at Kabir who was telling about himself, his family and his coffee shop.

She came out from trance when the waiter kept the food in front of her.

They were almost about to finish when a harsh, rough voice greeted her.

"Oh Nimisha tum, Hi."

Nimisha looked up to see Siddharth, standing beside her table with his arm around the girl's waist. The girl wore a short dress that ended half on her thigh.

 **Nimisha:** "Siddharth tum-"

Siddharth laughed.

 **Siddharth:** "Isse milo Baby doll, yeh hai Nimisha. I told you about a girl with low standard. Jisko sirf mummy daddy ki baat sunna aata hai. Girl who doesn't drink and does not Party, does not Bunk"

Siddharth introduced Nimisha to his new girlfriend.

 **Girl:** "accha toh yeh hai wo Papa's Girl and Mommy's world. Aww, bechari ke kapde toh dekho sanskaari ladki. Glad you ditched her baby, Sid agar tum iske saath rehte toh I can't imagine tumhara kitna bura haal hota."

Nimisha was brimming to tears. Kabir couldn't believe what he was listening to.

 **Siddharth:** "How can someone stay in garbage Baby when they can have Gourmet meal like you hmm?"

Kabir rose to his feet after he took the bill and kept the money.

He held Siddhartha's collar and dragged him outside.

 **Girl:** "yeh kya ho raha hai?"

 **Kabir:** "Sabke saamne tamasha mujhe pasand nahi, Samjhi?"

Nimisha ran behind them.

Outside the restaurant, towards a side:

 **Siddharth:** "arey arey angry young man-"

 **Kabir:** "Maine kabhi bhi kisiko looks se judge nahi kiya par tumhaari shakal hi tumhara standard btati hai. Kaafi bade doctor hogey tum, tumhari shakal par log haste hongey aur thik ho jaate hongey. Laughter is the best medicine you know?"

 **Girl:** "Will you shut up?"

 **Kabir:** "No." He smirks.

"Aah" A cry left Kabir's mouth as Siddharth punched him into his jaw.

Siddharth laughed, but it was short lived as he received a harder punch from Kabir right into his ribs.

Nimisha could see a tough fight brewing between them.

A blow across Kabir's face made him bleed from the corner of his mouth while Siddharth held his head as his nose bled.

Nimisha suddenly held Kabir's arms.

 **Nimisha:** "Aap dono kyun lad rahe hein?"

A worried look occupied her face seeing Kabir.

 **Siddharth:** "Shuru mein agar Nimisha ke baare mein koi kuch bolta toh mein bhi defense karta lekin dheere dheere tumhein bhi realize hoga jaise mujhe hua. She's not worth your time dude"

Siddhartha laughed and backed off. His hand wiping the blood harshly and he wraps the other around the girl's shoulders'.

Kabir gave him a glare and evened his hair. He turned around and saw Nimisha looking at him, her eyes glossy with tears.

 **Kabir:** "chalo yahan se"

He held her wrist and started walking. They were soon in the same old park. She suddenly held his arm, he looked at her.

 _saanson ko saanson mein dhalne do zara_  
 _dheemi si dhadkan ko badhne do zara_  
 _lamhon ki guzarish hai yeh paas aa jaayen_  
 _hum.. hum tum.._  
 _tum.. hum tum.._

Nimisha touched a small bruise on his jawline. He closed his eyes to keep away the throbbing in the bruise.

 **Nimisha:** "Aap mere liye kyun lade?"

She snuffled as tears roll down her cheeks.

 _aankhon mein humko utarne do zara_  
 _baahon mein humko pighalne do zara_  
 _lamhon ki guzarish hai ye paas aa jaayen_  
 _hum.. hum tum.._  
 _tum.. hum tum.._

He looks at her for a moment and the next moment he embraced her warmly. She feels soothed as Siddharth's words still sting her.

She takes out her handkerchief and gives it to him. He cleans his dried blood and raises an eyebrow. She smiles telling him that his face looks fine now.

 **Nimisha:** "Thankyou Kabir"

Kabir shrugs it off.

 **Kabir:** "Kya tum usse abhi bhi pasand karti ho?"

Nimisha calmy nods in no.

 **Nmisha:** "Jab usne bunk na karne ke liye mujhe choda tabse meri life mein uski koi importance nahi"

Kabir smiles and pats her cheek.

 **Kabir:** "Chalo bhool jao uss baat ko. Aao tumhein coffee pilau aur wahan par Siddharth nahi hoga. Only you and me"

He holds her hand and takes her to his coffee shop. A pink bushy tint and a beautiful smile spread across Nimisha's face.

 _saanson ko saanson mein dhalne do zara  
dheemi si dhadkan ko badhne do zara  
lamhon ki guzarish hai yeh paas aa jaayen  
hum.. hum tum..  
tum.. hum tum.._

 **xxx**

No suspense, Lots of realizations and lot of Drama Lol. Hope you liked this. xx


	5. Found You

**a/n:** Hey :) I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Short update, please bear :*

* * *

 **Finding You**

 **Chapter 5: Found You**

 **..**

 **..**

 **After a month,**

Kabir and Nimisha continued to meet at the coffee shop, they attended a concert together and Kabir couldn't stop smiling when it was Nimisha who asked him out for a movie.

One day,

Beautifully set scene. Orange sky, gushing waves as the ocean side. Kabir on his knee clad in a crisp black pant and a body hugging shirt. Nimisha wearing a flowing floral dress.

" Nimisha, I love you. I mean it Do you.. Do you love me too?" **Kabir** said, a ring shimmering in his hand.

But before she could reply,

"Aaj agar late hogayi toh mein nahi jaaunga chodne"

 **Nimisha** wondered, "Yeh aawaz kahan se aa rahi hai. Damn, Nitish kahan se aagya"

She suddenly felt a jerk and sat straight.

 _Dream._ yeah, he could only have proposed me in my dreams. A guy like him would never even think of going beyond friendship with a girl like me in a hundred years. **Nimisha** murmured to herself.

 **Nimisha:** "aaj late kaise hogayi mein, Nimisha ki bacchi bhaag"

She rushed to get ready and left for college. Finals were soon approaching, she had to get serious on studies and forget dreams about Kabir proposing her.

 **..**

 **..**

 **4:10 p.m**

Priya and Nimisha were talking about casual stuff as they move out from the college. Suddenly, Nimisha spots Kabir standing at a dstance, searching for something. She smiled, Priya walks to her car, offering to drop Nimisha home. Nimisha denies politely.

She walks till Kabir and places her fingers on the side of his forehead.

"Hands up" she said, chukling.

He turns with a cute smile. Nimisha smiles, her heart skipping a beat.

 **Nimisha:** "Toh Mr Kabir aaj apni coffee shops chodkar yahan kaise"

 **Kabir:** "Mein kisiko dhundh raha hun, kya aap Nimisha ko jaanti hein Ms?"

Nimisha shrugged.

 **Nimisha:** "Nahi toh, par agar aap uske bare mein kuch bataein, toh shayad-"

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha bilkul aapki tarah khubsurat aur-"

 **Nimisha:** "arey bas kijiye. Bataiye kyun milna tha aapko mujhse"

She was already blushing. He grinned.

 **Kabir:** "Shaam ko tumhaare liye ek surprise hai-"

 **Nimisha:** "Kaisa surprise?"

Kabir smile sheepishly.

 **Kabir:** "yeh toh tumhein wahin jaakar pata chaelga. Toh tum chalogi na?"

Nimisha gives the slightest nods. He notices it and smiles.

 **Kabir:** "5 baje-"

 **Nimisha:** "Theek hai Kabir. Abhi mujhe chalna hoga"

He smiles and lifts a hand to wave bye. She smiles blushing and goes away.

 **..**

 **..**

 **5:02 pm**

Kabir was standing right in front of Nimisha's house. Clad in a black pant, body hugging shirt. Nimisha comes out wearing a white floral flowing dress. She couldn't believe what she saw him wearing.

 _The Dream Kabir. The Dream Nimisha._

She wondered if her dream was to come true this evening. She gulped. her face flushing with red colour.

 **Kabir:** "Kya hua tum wahan aese kyun-"

She raises a finger to her lips, signaling him to be quite. He smiles a little.

 **Nimisha:** "Papa ne dekhlia toh pata nahi kya sochengey"

He giggles. Lets her into his car.

 **..**

 **..**

He drives towards right stretch of the beach where the waves are calmer. She spots a few couples and a families going boating. Her Heart flutters with joy.

 **Nimisha:** "Hum..boating karne jaa rahein hein?"

Kabir gives a plain look.

 **Kabir:** "Nahi, Surfing"

 **Nimisha:** "Kya, lekin Kabir-"

He laughs a little. She smacks his arm.

..

Kabir was selecting the best boat for themselves. He hands the man two slips and raises his hand to call her over but she was struggling with her life jacket.

He comes over. Places his hand over hers and pulls the straps of the jacket taut. Nimisha blushed on his touch.

"Aao Nimisha,"

Kabir gives her his hand as she steps in the boat. The weather was enchanting. Kabir and Nimisha are lost into each other.

"Sahab 2 ghanta included, extra hours ka extra paisa"

"thik hai na bhaiya, kitni baar bataogey" a irritated **Kabir** replies.

Kabir adjusted the oars and pushed them. The boat moved smoothly.

Nimisha smiled as cool breezes embraced her face. Soon as they reach a distance, Kabir stops while the boat continues to sail slowly.

Nimisha holds his hand.

"Kabir, thankyou. Yeh sab bohot sundar hai."

She says, adoring the beauty of the landscape. Kabir smiles and they keep holding hands.

They row around for a while until it was getting dark. The came to the shore.

..

Kabir quietly listened to what Nimisha had to talk about Nitish's stupid antics or the stupid teacher back at her college. He sure adored her. The night was getting colder and they sat on the sand alongside the shore under the stars. Their arms touching. They were barefoot, shoes and sandals were kept aside.

Her arm was cold and bare, he could feel the coldness on his skin. His entwines his fingers with hers, to give her warmth. Nimisha flinched.

Kabir suddenly turned his face towards her and looks into her eyes.

 **Kabir:** "Jaanti ho jab tum Coffee Shop par pehle din aayi thi toh maine tumse paise kyun nahi liye they"

Nimisha made a questioning face. She had to ask this already but kept forgetting.

 **Nimisha:** "Kyun nahi liye they-"

Kabir brought his face closer to hers. Nimisha could feel his hot breath on her face.

Kabir slowly brought his hand to her cheek and stroked it. Nimisha held his arms tightly. She did not know how to react.

She wanted to stop him but couldn't.

She knew how deeply she had fallen in love with this simply handsome guy who was sitting right next to her.

Suddenly, a high wave came crashing, makes their legs drenched in water. Nimisha shivered. He pulled her closer.

"Kyuki Nimisha, tumhein dekhte hi mein jaan gaya tha ki tum hi iss shop ki future malkin ho-"

Nimisha was dumbfounded at his words.

He brought his face closer to hers and kissed her tenderly. She held both his arms tight.

When they got apart, Nimisha flung her arms around his neck and dug her face into his shoulder. He smiled taking her into his arms.

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

was it too short? pardon spelling errors.

Waiting for feedback xx


	6. Steaming Mugs Cafe

**a/n:** Thanks for the heartwarming review xx hope you enjoy reading!

* * *

 **Finding You**

 **Chapter 6: The Steaming Mugs Café**

A week later after Kabir and Nimisha started seeing each other,

 **Steaming Mugs:**

 **Nimisha:** "Nahi, bas kariye Kabir."

Nimisha said, placing a hand over his mouth and trying to control her laughter.

Kabir had called over Nimisha to the coffee shop, but she had declined because of her exams approaching but He convinced her saying that she could study in the cafe and they could spend time together.

and now, since she was here, Kabir was cracking jokes which made her laugh till her sides ached.

 **Kabir:** "accha, thik hai"

He replied placing a finger over his lips like a kid.

Nimisha continued to study while Kabir saw a family entering his cafe. He signalled the waiter. Nimisha noticed Kabir looking at the family.

 **Nimisha:** "Aese kya dekh rahein hein aap unhein?"

Kabir brought his face closer to hers.

"Ek baat puchu?" He murmured.

"Kahiye na.." She smiled saying.

"Kya humari beti bhi uss ladki ki tarah cute hogi?"

Kabir said innocently.

Nimisha was taken aback for a moment but when she noticed the soothed look on Kabir's face, she said,

"Wo isse bhi zayada cute hogi Kabir"

Kabir smiled and held her hands in his and looked at her.

They kept looking into each others till what felt like eternity, when the waiter disturbed them.

Kabir went till the counter to see what issues the waiter had and then came back.

Nimisha looked outside the window.

"Kahin bahar chalein. Dekhiye kitna accha mausam hai"

He couldn't decline. She was right, the weather was lovely and it would be sad if they spent the evening sitting inside.

They got cold coffee and ice-cream poured in plastic mugs and left for a walk.

 **Nimisha:** "Exams ke baad mein freelance article likhungi magazines ke liye. Steaming Mugs mera pehla project hai"

Nimisha suddenly started a conversation.

 **Kabir:** "aur phir project wedding, hmm?"

He said lovingly stroking her hair and placing them behind her ear.

 **Kabir:** "mere parents mere liye ladki dhund rahein hein-"

Nimisha was shocked and she stopped walking.

 **Nimisha:** "aap yeh baat itni aaram se kaise keh sakte hein?"

 **Kabir:** "Kyuki mein matrimonial sites waali ladkiyon se shaadi kyun karunga jab tum already ho mere paas,hmm?"

 **Nimisha:** "aur agar aapne kari toh mein uss ladki ko gun se uda dungi-"

He laughed placing kisses on her face, which was flushed with color.

"Kabir, I love you"

She said before starting to walk again, she clasped his hand tight in hers.

Kabir held both her hands and brought them to his lips, kissing them.

 **Kabir:** "Agar mom dad he zabardasti kari toh unhein mein tumse milva dunga, don't worry. hmm, I love you too"

He pulled her in his arms, caressing her hair.

Luckily, all this happened in the isolated part of the park, when it was just the two of them.

..

..

After an hour or so, they were back to the cafe. Nimisha was trying to study seriously this time.

 **Nimisha:** "urhh, Kabir aap aese mat dekhiye, mein distract ho rahi hun"

 **Kabir:** "Is baari toh mein kuch bola bhi nahi, tum yunhi distract ho rahi ho"

He gave her a smirk.

 **Nimisha:** "Aap jaan bujh kar chidha rahein hein mujhe"

She gave him a irritated look but Kabir continued to look at her with his intense gaze.

She stood up and sat on a different table but he followed her.

The staff smiled seeing the two fight like kids.

When it was late, Kabir dropped Nimisha home placing the tenderest of kisses on her lips.

She blushed and went inside.

..

..

Soon Steaming Mugs became Nimisha's most loved place to study. With Kabir reciting stories about everything discovered on Earth and planning a future togethe, Nimisha spent hours in the cafe.

After her exams were over, Kabir asked Nimisha out for dinner.

 **Nimisha:** "Kabir, Dinner nahi. Lunch"

She made a stupid face, trying to block the harsh sunrays falling on her face.

He moved to cover the sun behind him and stepped closer.

 **Kabir:** "Kitni unromantic ho tum, candle light lunch, huh?"

Nimisha laughed a little.

 **Nimisha:** "Candle light nahi Kabir, sun light lunch, please"

Kabir made a face,

 **Kabir:** "Par kyun?"

Nimisha, trying to be over dramatic: "Theek hai, agar mere papa ne koyi explanation maangi ki tum kon ho, ya mein tumhaare saath dinner par kyun jaa rahi hun toh jawab aap dena, okay?"

Kabir: "aacha baba, hum sun light lunch kar lengey"

She pulled his cheeks.

. .

Kabir and Nimisha had a long day together. They long drove to a far away restaurant just to have lunch, their toe tips touching under the table.

Stood in middle of isolated roads to feel the air on their face and Nimisha could feel her heart beat in her mouth when Kabir licked ice cream off her lips.

When it was late evening, he drove her till her home. She sighed as the long day came to an end.

He smiled at her, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. They parted.

..

Nimisha entered in, exhausted. Nitish was waiting for her with a keen look.

 **Nitish:** "Hi"

Nimisha replied with no interest. She went to keep her bag in her room and change.

2 hours later,

When at dinner, Nitish started a conversation which made her horrified.

 **Nitish:** "Mummy, aapko nahi lagta ki Nimisha aajkal Steaming Mugs Cafe kuch zayada jaati hai?"

 **Mrs Malhotra** : "accha?, Nimisha pehle toh tumhe itni coffee nahi pasand thi"

 **Nitish:** "Nah, Coffee toh bahana hai-"

 **Mr Malhotra** : "Matlab?"

 **Nitish:** "Wo toh aap isse hi pucho Dad-"

 **Nimisha:** "yeh kya boley jaa raha hai Nitish-"

 **Nitish:** "wahi jo sach hai Nimisha. Hum tumhari family hein tumhein humse jhooth nahi bolna chahiye"

Nimisha looked at them, her eyes wide open.

 **Nitish:** "Kabir Sharma's Steaming Mugs Cafe, hmm?"

Nimisha couldn't say anything after this.

Her breath hitched, she felt her heart beat in her mouth. Her parents would not approve of a love affair ever- ever in her whole life.

At that right moment, she wanted to hit Nitish with the flower pot kept on the table but Nitish had a evil stare, and a evil smirk. He looked like a devil.

Nimisha tried to control herself.

 **Nimisha:** "Mom-Dad aaj Nitish kaisi baatein kar raha hai?"

No change of expressions on anybody's face. Nimisha felt like crying.

..

..

* * *

pardon spelling errors.

Precap: Nimisha is bewildered. A terrified Kabir hurries to Nimisha's home. Nitish is still poking his horrific questions.

^_^ waiting for feedback. hope you enjoyed reading xx


	7. Promises

Your review makes me smile xx hope the update does the same to you xx

* * *

 **Finding You**

 **Chapter 7: Promises**

 **..**

 **..**

Nitish has a constant and a evil look on his face as he stares at Nimisha, who makes a face. She tries to control herself.

 **Mrs Malhotra** : "uh, khana khao thanda ho raha hai"

Nimisha hopes the topic goes away, but it sure doesn't.

Nitish gulps a big spoon of food and continues poking,

"Uss din maine dekha ki Nimisha wahan baithkar padh rahi hai, arey humare paas ek ghar bhi hai-"

Nimisha thinks that maybe she had to confess the truth.

 **Mr Malhotra** : "Nimisha, tum chahe kuch na kaho lekin agar kisi bhi wajah se kal tumhara result accha nahi aaya toh-"

Nimisha nods and quickly finished eating. She quietly helped her mom clean and went to her room.

She knew that her parents had got all hints, she must be cautious now. A knock on her door.

Nimisha opens to find Nitish standing there.

 **Nitish:** "May I come in madam?"

 **Nimisha:** "huh?"

 **Nitish** in a mocking, girly tone: "Kabir, agar tumne matrimonial site waali ladki se shaadi ki toh mein use gun se uda dungi-"

Nimisha is horrified and has nothing to speak.

 **Nitish:** "Nimisha, tum jaanti ho agar Dad ko pata chal gaya toh Kabir ki shakal bhi nahi dekh paogi kabhi"

He continues saying, "Tum kya laga, agar tum har time ghar se bahar rehne lagogi, wo seedhi, sad Nimisha itna khush rehne lagegi toh humein kuch pata nahi chalega?"

 **Nimisha:** "Tumhein meri khushi se kya problem hai?"

 **Nitish:** "Problem isiliye hai kyuki yeh khushi short time khushi banker reh jaegi, Nimisha aur mein apni behen ko dukhi nahi dekh sakta"

His tone is weird, Nimisha couldn't make out his intentions.

Nitish leaves the place.

Nimisha is angry and terrified altogether. She burst out crying and buried her face in the pillow choking herself.

Her phone rings suddenly and undoubtedly it was Kabir.

Nimisha picks it up, taking in the slowest voice possible.

"Kabir "

"Kya hua Nimisha?"

"Nitish ko pata chal gaya Kabir. Ab Dad humein kabhi milne nahi dengey"

"Kya?"

She sobs.

"Nimisha, shh chup hojao. Mein baat karta hun na tumhare Dad se-"

"Nahi Kabir, use baat aur badh jaegi"

Nimisha cries.

"Nimisha, please shaant hojao"

Nimisha continues to cry.

"Baad mein baat karungi, shayad koyi aa raha hai"

She quickly disconnects the phone and wipes her tears but there is no one.

..

A sad Nimisha is staring at the ceiling fan. Suddenly a small knock terrifies her. She looks around and then goes towards the window, draws the curtains aside and a man hung outside. Kabir.

 **Nimisha:** "God, aap yahan kyun aaye Kabir?"

 **Kabir:** "Shh, let me in. Haath dard ho rahein hein mere"

She helps him in.

Before Nimisha could say anything, he puts a hand on her mouth.

He whispers. "dekho, kisi ko kuch pata nahi chalega"

He kisses her ear, she stays mum.

His lips trail down till her jawline, up to her cheeks and her lips finally.

Kabir (whispering again): "Nimisha, I love you."

She doesn't reply and clutches his shirt sleeve tight and he is still placing kisses all over her face.

 **Kabir:** "Will you marry me?"

Nimisha is happily astonished and nods kissing his nose.

 **Kabir:** "Mein jaanta hun ki yahi sahi time hai tumhein batane ka ki mein tumhare saath humesha rahunga Nimisha."

He places a little box on her hand.

Kabir sighs, "Kaash mein tumhein yeh pehna paata lekin mein aesa nahi kar sakta. Nimisha, tum yeh rakhlo, ek promise ki tarah"

She smiles through tears, looking at the beautiful ring that shone inside the box.

Kabir kisses her one last time before leaving. She sleeps peacefully.

..

..

Kabir is working in his café, when she enters in. He is happily surprised.

Nimisha almost hugs him.

 **Kabir:** "tumne toh mereko surprise kar diya-"

Nimisha smiles wide.

 **Nimisha:** "Aaj result aaya Kabir. Papa Mumma khush hein"

Kabir couldn't help feel elated.

 **Kabir:** "Toh party kab de rahin hein madam?"

 **Nimisha:** "Abhi-"

and she kissed his cheek.

After a nice result, Nimisha was permitted a little time with her friends. She decided to spend it with him.

..

The topic of Nimisha visiting the coffee shop wasn't discussed again at her house, until one day.

A week later.

"Arey mera puttar, kaisi hai, hmm?"

Nimisha smiled as a lady of about 80 placed a watery kiss on her cheek. Her grandmother.

Nimisha's grandparents had come to meet them and Nimisha stood at the gate, welcoming them dressed in yellow red suit, which apparently was her grand mom's favorite.

..

"Maine toh socha tha ki tumne abhi tak Nimisha ke liye ladka dhundh liya hoga-"

Granddad said at lunch.

Nimisha looks at him.

Grandmom: "Nahi, Nimisha apne liye ladka khud dhundhegi. Kyun puttar?"

Her grand mom caressed her hair. Nimisha smiles. Nitish almost laughs.

 **Mrs Malhotra** : "Mein bhi inko yahi kehti hun."

She eyes Mr Malhotra, who doesn't give any reaction.

Granddad: "Mujhe bhi tumhare time par itna hi khadus hona chahiye tha, kyun?"

Grandmom: "Apna time toh lagta hai bhool gaya yeh-"

She lightly hits Mr Malhotra's head.

Nimisha is shocked at the direction the conversation was taking.

Mrs Malhotra is smiling remembering her days.

 **Grandmom** (lovingly): "Beta, tum apne papa se mat darna. Hum chahte hein ki tum apni pasand ke ladke se shaadi karo."

Nimisha doesn't reply.

..

Later that day,

Granddad, Grandmom, Nitish and Nimisha were sitting together when the wedding topic again came.

 **Nimisha:** "Mein itni jaldi shaadi nahi karna chahti Daadiji"

Grandmom: "Jaanti hun beta, lekin tumhare papa ko yeh samjhaana zaruri tha ki tumpar kisi cheez ka pressure na daalein"

Granddad: "aur tum humein photo toh dikha hi sakti ho"

Nimisha blushed but had to agree to their request.

"Kitna sohna hai-"

Her grandmother kissed Nimisha's forehead.

"aur samjhdaar bhi, hmm?" Nitish smiled saying.

Nimisha could get it all in an instant. It was Nitish who had planned this all. She smiled at him.

..

After a few days,

"Tumhaare dadaji aur dadiji se milna hai mujhe-"

Kabir suddenly says, when Nimisha narrates him the whole story.

Nimisha keeps the ring box on the table. He smiles and takes her hand, sliding in the ring.

and he placed his lips over hers.

 **...**

 **...**

pardon spelling errors. hope you enjoyed reading xx


	8. Surprise!

**a/n:** I fell in love with your reviews :* Ilysm for each of them. Happy Reading :)

* * *

 **Finding You**

 **Chapter 8: Surprise!**

 **2 Years Later:**

Nimisha and Kabir were happily together till two years, the topic of Nimisha and Kabir's relationship was rarely discussed on the dinner table.

Kabir and Nimisha had realised they were deep in love, and wedding was on the cards.

Finally one day. It was early morning and Nimisha was turning in the bed searching for a comfortable position. It was sunday, she made sure to sleep extra hours

Her phone rang. Kabir.

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha, suno tum aaj please mujhse Pretty Petals Restraurant mein milna, around 2 baje"

 **Nimisha:** "hmmm"

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha, please time par aana"

 **Nimisha:** "hmmmm"

 **Kabir:** "aur suno-"

 **Nimisha:** "hmmm"

 **Kabir:** "wo green aur pink waala suit pehnogi please?"

This caught Nimisha's attention.

 **Nimisha:** "Suit pehnu? Kyun Kabir, aaj kuch special day hai-"

Kabir smiled.

 **Kabir:** "Haan, kuch aesa hi samjho."

She blushed.

in the past two years she had already learnt that Kabir could give her surprises to remember for a lifetime.

 **Nimisha:** "Ok." She said cutely like a kid.

 **Kabir:** "Bye Babu"

Nimisha laughed a little, he rarely called her with these silly names.

..

..

 **1:30 p.m**

Nimisha was looking at herself in the mirror. The green and pink frock suit adored her. Her earnings sparkled behind her hair which were falling on her shoulders. She looked so pretty that she blushed.

But why does he want her to meet him at 2 in the afternoon?

She leaves quickly and reaches the place just in time.

..

 **Pretty Petals Restraurant:**

Kabir had already occupied a table and when she entered, he stood up. He was mesmerized to see her. His gaze made her blush.

They took seats. He kept his hands over hers.

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha, aaj tumhein kisi se milvana chahta hun"

Nimisha was taken aback with the look in his eyes. He sounded so serious and so tense.

 **Nimisha:** "Bataiye Kabir, kisse milvana chahte hein?"

She rubbed her thumb over his hand.

He stood up and she followed him. He took a few steps towards another table of the restraurant.

An middle age couple in mid fifties sat there. She could make it all now. They were surely his parents, she couldn't deny the similarity of the faces.

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha, mere Mummy papa" "Papa Mumma, yeh hai Nimisha"

Nimisha suddenly straightened like an army man, and checked herself in a quick look. She was so nervous suddenly that she felt her heartbeat in her mouth.

She looked at them and then at him. Couldnt believe that this was his surprise, a meeting with his parents?

Her thought trail ended when she heard Mrs Sharma say something.

 **Mrs Sharma** : "Aao beta, baitho-"

Nimisha sat, Kabir sat beside her.

His leg was touching hers, she shifted to maintain distance. He gave her a look.

There was silence for a while.

 **Kabir:** "Kya hua, aap dono kuch boliye"

His parents smiled.

 **Mrs Sharma** : "Nimisha, beta kabse jaanti ho Kabir ko?"

Kabir blushed.

 **Nimisha:** "Auntyji do saal se-"

 **Mr Sharma** : "hmm, Do saal se Kabir ka dhyaan cafe par isiliye zayada tha-"

Mrs Sharma laughed a little, almost inaudible.

Nimisha expectantly looks at the faces of his parents, obviously expecting more questions but she finds them flipping the pages of the menu the waiter just kept in.

Kabir smiles at her and takes her hand, she is so nervous that she jerks it off. Kabir again gives her a look.

Nimisha looks at Mr and Mrs Sharma placing a long list of order, it confuses Nimisha. Why so much food for only 4 of them?

 **Mr Sharma** : "Beta, aur kya pasand hai tumhein?"

His smile is pleasing.

 **Nimisha:** "Nahi Uncle ji..-"

 **Mrs Sharma** : "Sharmao mat Nimisha, batao Butterscotch zayada pasand hai ki vanilla, hmm?"

Nimisha could sense that she is getting comfortable with them.

 **Nimisha:** "um butterscotch"

His parents smiled, and finalized the order.

 **Mrs Sharma** : "Nimisha, hum aaj tumse ek zaruri baat karne aayein hein-"

 **Nimisha:** "Jee-"

she nodded.

Mrs Sharma took Nimisha's hand.

 **Mrs Sharma** : "tum aur Kabir apne career mein settled ho, isiliye hum chahte hein ki tum dono ki jald shaadi karlo"

Nimisha hesitated.

 **Mr Sharma** : "Hum kaafi time se Kabir ke liye ladki dhundh rahe they Nimisha, lekin hum chahte they ki Kabir apni pasand ki ladki se shaadi kare, aur hum yeh bhi jaantein hein ki jabse tum aur Kabir saath ho, maine apne bête ko kabi dukhi nahi dekha-"

His voice grew heavy and emotional till he finished.

Kabir squeezed his father's hand. Nimisha beamed with happiness.

 **Nimisha:** "Auntyji, Uncle ji mein taiyaar hun, I mean Mein humesha se taiyaar thi, bas aap dono aur mummy papa ki permission ki zarurat thi-"

She was so happy that she almost cried but composed herself when Kabir rubbed her hand under the table.

Kabir's mother quickly gave her a little hug.

They continued talking for a little while when a few people entered the restaurant and walked towards them. When the just entered people greeted Mr and Mrs Sharma, Nimisha's jaw dropped. and Kabir lowly laughed looking at her dumbstruck face.

Nimisha looked at him and he smiled cutely. Nimisha stood up hastily.

In front of her stood a smiling man, Mr Malhotra and by his side stood Mrs Malhotra with Nitish behind them, with his usual grin. Niish shook hands with Kabir.

Nimisha was so surprised that she forgot to move and give them space to sit. Kabir had to remind her to shift.

When everyone sat around, Mrs Malhotra gave a kind smile to Kabir and then to Nimisha.

Nitish poked Nimisha in her arm, without anyone noticing. He gave her a teasing smile. She blushed.

 **Mr Malhotra:** "Hum iss rishtey se bohot khush hein, Sharma ji"

Mr Sharma smiled.

 **Mr Sharma** : "Jee, toh aaiye celebrate karte hein"

The food was served and soon the table became the most lively place on Earth. Everyone talked about Kabir and Nimisha and their upcoming wedding.

Amidst this, Nimisha took a moment to thank god and smile at Kabir. She couldn't believe this all was happening and she was finally getting married to the man she so dearly loved. The smile on her and his parents face made her contented and thankful.

...

After a while, when everyone was done with laughing, chatting and eating, They shook hands and the ladies hugged. They prepared to leave and meet later the next week for a small function. The wedding festivities had to be finalized then.

Everyone agreed that Kabir and Nimisha wanted time alone to discuss over this and the parents left, leaving behind Nimisha and Kabir.

Nimisha turned to Kabir as they stood near their car. She was smiling all the way and hugged him. He smiled caressing her hair and placing a light kiss on her head.

 **Nimisha;** "Yeh aapka aaj tak ka best surprise tha Kabir"

 **Kabir:** "abhi ek last rehta hai Nimisha-"

Nimisha pulled his cheeks, "ab kya?"

Kabir just smiled and let her into his car. They drove till a small cottage. She was unaware of what was going to happen.

..

She smiled as He held her hand and guided her till the garden of the cottage. The aura was pleasant, as it was already sunset.

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha, jaanti ho yeh konsi jagah hai?"

Nimisha nodded in a cute no.

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha, (he held her in his arms) yeh cottage maine Steaming Mugs ki branch ke liye liya tha par-"

He smiled as he stopped.

 **Kabir:** "iss sundar cottage ko mein humara weekend place bnana chahta hun. Jahan par hum sab kuch apne haatho se sajaein"

Nimisha was happily surprised, she had always dreamt of a small home with him. A home in which they did everything themselves, even the paint on the walls.

 **Kabir:** "wo dekho-"

She turned to see a small shed at the back. It had a wooden block for the nameplate. Tin cans of paints and brushes and loads of brochures and idea books.

Nimisha squealed in joy and looked at him. She stood on her toes and pulled his face closer to hers, slowly melting her lips with his.

till late evening then,They discussed things, their new small cottage and their future.

When it was almost night, lanterns around the house glowed. It was so beautiful that she was mesmerized. A jeep stopped near their cottage. He smiled and asked her to wait.

Nimisha was adoring the place and dreaming while waiting for him when he came and asked her to blindfold.

He blindfolded her carefully and she couldn't make out anything as there was a lot of noise now. The noise settled soon and he helped her stand.

 _instrumental tune._

 _hmmm_ (he cleared his throat)

Ik vaari aa bhi ja yaara  
Ik vaari aa…

A surprised Nimisha untied the blindfold and opened her eyes just to see more lanterns lighting up the place and a group of band in the background who played tunes while Kabir was walking towards her, singing her recent favourite. She smiled through tears as red balloons were scattered near them.

She could see love in Kabir's eyes. She stood at her place dumbstruck.

 _Raah takun main bechara_  
 _Ik vaari aa_

He came near her and walked around her.

 _Dhal rahi shaam hai_  
 _Dil tere naam hai_  
 _Iski aadat bani hai teri yaariyan_

He smiled and held her hand, rotated her. She smiled.

 _Chaand hoon main, tu hai taara_  
 _Ik vaari aa_  
 _Ik vaari aa bhi ja yaara_  
 _Ik vaari aa_

They slowly danced to the slow instrumental tunes and his melodious voice.

 _Yeh ishq ki intehaa_  
 _Lene lagi imtehaan_  
 _Hadd se guzarne lagi hain meri chahatein_

She went sideways and back into his arms. His loving gaze making her go haywire.

 _Dhadkan ki betabiyan_  
 _Karne lagi ilteja_  
 _Lag ja gale se zara toh mile raahatein_

He wrapped his arms around her.

 _Bas tujhe chaahna_  
 _Ik yehi kaam hai_  
 _Kaam aane lagi saari bekariyan_

They were so lost into each other, she placed her head on his shoulder as he took her into his embrace.

 _Uspe shama bhi hai pyara_  
 _Ik vaari aa_  
 _Ik vaari aa bhi ja yaara_  
 _Ik vaari aa…_

He lifted her and twirled her around.

 _Hai pyaar toh kayi dafa kiya_  
 _Tujhse nahi kiya toh kya kiya_  
 _Tera mera yeh vaasta_  
 _Hai iss zindagi ki daastaan_  
 _Ya phir koi hamara_  
 _Pehle se hai raabta_

She kissed his cheeks and blushed when he signaled towards his lips.

 _Toh ik vaari aa_  
 _Aa bhi ja_

She kissed him and he held her close to him even after they parted.

 **..**

Nimisha was blushing continuously thinking about the day as she sat into his car, after it was late. He smiled as she looked so lost.

They drove till her place. Kabir held her hand.

 **Kabir:** "ab wo din zayada dur nahi hai Nimisha jab hum ek saath ek hi ghar jaengey"

She smiled and nodded. He kissed her goodnight before leaving.

..

Nimisha murmured the tunes of the song as she lay staring the ceiling. She couldn't sleep because of all the excitement regarding her wedding and the cottage. She knew happy days were waiting for her.

 **..**

 **..**

pardon spelling errors. hope you enjoyed reading xx


	9. The Wedding

**a/n:** Your review never fails to make my day! :) Happy Reading..

* * *

 **Finding You**

 **Chapter 9: The Wedding**

 **..**

 _Mere Rashk E Qamar Tu Ne Pehli Nazar_  
 _Jab Nazar Se Milaayi Maza Aagaya_  
 _Barq Si Gir Gayi Kaam Hee Kar Gayi_  
 _Aag Aisee Lagaayi Maza Aagaya_

"I am nervous"

Nimisha slowly whispered to her cousin who was helping her get ready. There was a knock at the door. Nitish stood outside, he was clad in the perfect attire for the bride's brother.

She smiled at him meekly, he came in and sat beside her. Her cousin smiled and left.

Nitish was looking so happy.

 **Nitish:** "Aesi shakal kyun banayi baithi hai? Shaadi hai aaj teri-"

She smiled a little.

 **Nitish:** "Mein tere room ka table lamp le lunga-" He giggled.

 **Nitish:** "Jeeju ka phone aaya tha-"

She looked at him expectantly.

 **Nitish:** "wo puch rahe they ki Nimisha phone kyun nahi utha rahi-"

Nimisha frowned. The girls had already taken her phone away.

Somebody called Nitish and he gave a dear hug to his sister before leaving. She quickly wiped her tears as he left.

 _Jaam Mein Ghoul Kar Husn Kee Mastiyaan_  
 _Chaandni Muskurai Maza Aagaya_  
 _Chaand Ke Sa'ay Mein Ay Mere Saaqiya_  
 _Tu Ne Aisee Pilaayi Maza Aagaya_

 _..._

The girls entered in again, they were talking about the wedding and teasing Nimisha.

Nimisha looked herself in front of the mirror. Bridal Red looked so angelic on her. She was adoring everything , it was her day today.

A flashback of memories lined in front of her eyes as she looked at the engagement ring.

 _Nasha Sheeshe Mein Angrai Laine Laga_  
 _Bazm E Rindaan Mein Saagar Khanakne Laga_  
 _Maikade Pe Barasne Lagi Mastiyaan_  
 _Jab Ghata Gir Ke Chaayi Maza Aagaya_

 _..._

Flashback, Engagement Day:

Nimisha was happy that the promise ring Kabir gave her was in her left hand, else she would have got embarrassed on stage.

She was quietly walking towards the stage and when she looked up, he wasn't on the stage.

The lights suddenly went off and Nimisha felt a tug, someone lifted her. Spotlight on her, and the man was Kabir undoubtedly.

Nimisha went tomato red when he twirled her around and took her till the stage in his arms, in front of everyone. Everyone hooted and clapped so much that she wanted to hide herself from them.

..

She smiled over the little sweet memory when she looked at her rich colored mehendi which beautified her hands. Another memory.

 _Aankh Mein Thee Hayaa Her Mulaqaat Par_  
 _Surkh Aariz Hu'ay Wasl Ki Baat Par_  
 _Us Ne Sharma Ke Mere Sawaalat Pe_  
 _Aise Gardan Jhukaayi Maza Aagaya_

 _..._

Flashback, Mehendi Ceremony:

When mehendi was over, the close relatives of Kabir's side were invited for a small dinner. At the table, Kabir's cousins prompted him to feed their bhabhi to-be because she couldn't do it herself today. Her hands were all in fresh, wet mehendi.

After he fed her all by himself, they left them alone and he was sure to take all the advantage of her helplessness.

Kabir slowly held her face, and kissed her on the forehead slowly moving down till her nose, cheeks, ears and finally her lips.

 **Nimisha:** "Bas kariye Kabir, sab log aate hi hongey-"

 **Kabir:** "Abhi koyi nahi aayega Nimisha, yahan par bas mein hun tumhare saath-"

and he again kissed her. he took to her neck and left her only when she begged him.

 _Be Hijabaana Wo Saamne Aagaye_  
 _Aur Jawaani Jawaani Se Takra Gayi_  
 _Aankh Unki Laree Yoon Meri Aankh Se_  
 _Daikh Kar Ye Laraai Maza Aagaya_

...

She ended up blushing. She was glancing over herself and her dress.

When her mother entered and told her that the baraat was here, she soon has to come downstairs. Photographers bombed her and she never knew when time flew.

As she walked, she could feel tears in her mothers eyes.

Nitish whispered to her, "Tu mat rona Nimisha, kahin make up kharab hogya toh Jiju darr ke bhaag jaengey"

Nimisha laughed lowly and her tears vanished.

..

 _Shaikh Sahib Ka Imaan Bik He Gaya_  
 _Daikh Kar Husn E Saqi Pigal He Gaya_  
 _Aaj Se Pehle Ye Kitne Maghroor The_  
 _Lut Gayi Parsaayi Maza Aagaya_

Kabir looked so devilishly handsome that Nimisha couldn't take her eyes off him. She was head over heels in love, he held out his hand for her as she went into the mandap. She gladly accepted and sat beside him; so nervous that her hands trembled for a minute.

They exchanged garlands.

Someone in the family tied Nimisha's viel with another cloth which went around Kabir's neck. They stood up and went around the fire for 7 nuptial promises. Everyone showered flower petals.

happy tears dropped her eyes when Kabir applied the vermilion and tied the nuptial necklace around her neck.

The priest came and blessed them. Held their heads together saying the usual, " aaj se aap dono pati patni hein"

Kabir whispered, "Mrs Sharma, i love you"

She smiled and held his hand tight.

Everyone was squealing with joy and laughter at the dinner table where Kabir and Nimisha fed each other.

Later, Nimisha cried hugging her parents and brother. Kabir consoled her all the way till the house.

She smiled when they finally reached. They were married, finally.

 _..._

The wedding jitters were there in the house for the next week, till all relatives left and it was peaceful again.

 _Mere Rashk E Qamar Tu Ne Pehli Nazar_

 _Jab Nazar Se Milaayi Maza Aagaya...  
..._

..

..

..

A few days later,

"Kabi.r, aap itni subah subah taiyaar hokar kahan jaa rahein hein?"

Nimisha opened her eyes to her alarm, only to see Kabir dressed in a fine suit, combing his hair.

Kabir smiled at her.

 **Kabir:** "Aaj Steaming Mugs cafe ek author ko host kar raha hai. Wo author apni nayi book promote karega coffee houses mein, bohot kaam hai aaj isiliye jaldi jaana hai"

 **Nimisha:** "hm accha, lekin Kabir breakfast?"

 **Kabir:** "Mein wahin kar lunga, dont worry"

Nimisha nodded in a disappointed no and rushed outside.

After 20 minutes, Nimisha smilingly entered the room with a plate in her hand.

 **Nimisha:** "Lijiye, khaiye"

Kabir was so busy looking around for something that he did not notice her there.

Irritated, she held the bite in front of his mouth and fed him running around the room.

 **Nimisha:** "Ab aap jaane ke liye bilkul ready hein"

He smiled was was just about to step out when-

 **Nimisha:** "rukiye-"

He stopped and she walked to him and brushed the side of his mouth with the back of her hand.

He smiled and bent a little to kiss her cheek before leaving.

..

..

Another day,

"Bas kijiye Kabir" **Nimisha** muttered out between giggles, clutching her stomach.

Nimisha and Kabir were playing cards late at night and she stole a few cards, tricked him and won.

When Kabir came to know how she suddenly won, he started tickling her mercilessly.

 **Kabir:** "theek hai, par ek shart pe"

He laughed, stopping for a second and demanding a kiss. She took heavy breaths recovering from laughing too much.

He pulled her closer in his lap. She closed her eyes, moving closer to his face.

She placed a big kiss on his cheek.

 **Kabir:** "Yeh toh cheating hui-" He said innocently.

She laughed and tried moving away. But he cupped her face and crushed his lips over hers.

..

..

..

hope you enjoyed the update. pardon spelling next update shall make you red as a ripe tomato.

xx


	10. Love

a/n: sorry for such delayed update :( :(

* * *

 **Finding You**

 **Chapter 10: Love**

 **..**

A grumbling Nimisha was pacing in and around her room and balcony. Her mobile clutched tight in her hands. She was worried sick and angry altogether.

3 days and No reply to her calls.

Kabir had gone somewhere for some business deals and had not returned home from three days straight and every time she tried calling him, she could just hear the electronic voice of the woman telling her the phone was switched off.

His parents had tried to calm her down saying that sometimes he usually did things like this but nothing could help her relax.

Mumbling something under her breath and cuddling the mobile close to her heart she sat on a chair kept in the balcony and clumsily drifted off to sleep, for she had not slept properly in the past two nights.

..

..

"Haan Maa, mein thik hun. Aap itni chinta mat kara karo.. Nimisha? Usse mein samjhata hun na. Aap so jao, good night"

Kabir has finally returned home and was a victim to all the questions his mother bombarded on him.

He persuaded his mother to sleep and went to find his wife back in their room.

He cheekily opened the door, planning to spring a surprise on her but he himself was surprised as he did not find her in the room.

He checked the bathroom and finally the balcony and found her sleeping in a uncomfortable position on the chair. He know he was to blame himself.

But he spotted something and smiled. She was wearing a shirt which he had gifted her. It was oversize and wasn't very pretty. It was the first time he had seen her in that shirt.

He sat on his knees beside her and took her hands in his and kissed them.

He could see tension lines formed across her forehead and the puffiness under her eyes. Soon he put a arm around her shoulder and scooped her into his arms effortlessly. She mumbled something but was still asleep.

He placed the pillows carefully under her head before laying beside her. He snuggled her closer to him.

..

Nimisha could feel warmth and wetness altogether.

She could feel the wetness on her forehead and felt it travel till her cheeks. What was wrong?

She forced her eyes open and found an indistinct figure leaning over her. **Kabir.**

She stayed staring him half eye opened as he placed kisses all over her face.

Her mind quickly recollected memories of the past 3 days. She jerked him and sat upright and looked at him, asking for explanations.

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha, kaisi ho tum?"

He plainly asked, trying to place a hand over her cheek.

Nimisha couldn't understand where she should start from.

 **Nimisha:** " aapko pata hai mein kitni pareshaan thi, aapka phone switched off kyun tha-"

Kabir tried to speak.

 **Nimisha:** "-kahan they aap?"

She asked narrowing her eyes.

 **Kabir:** "Mein tumhein batakar toh gaya tha ki kuch din Delhi jaa raha hun, meri baat toh suno-"

 **Nimisha:** "oh god Kabir. aap seriously aese baat kar rahein hein jaise kuch hua hi nahi-"

 **Kabir:** "..wo actually Nimisha. Mera wallet aur phone metro mein chori hogya-"

Nimisha was surprised, she gasped.

 **Kabir:** "mujhe sab kuch deactivate karvana pada aur call karne ka time nahi mila."

Nimisha looked at him. Still angry and worried.

 **Kabir:** "Mujhe bhookh lagi hai, Nimisha.."

Nimisha quickly moved to descend from the bed to go and get something for him. He held her wrist.

 **Nimisha:** "chodiye-, jabhi toh kuch laa paungi khane ke liye."

Kabir stood up, close to her.

 **Kabir:** "mera matlab yeh nahi tha ki mujhe khaana khana hai"

He leaned in and placed his lips over hers and kissed her till they were breathless but before she could take in air, he lifted her off the ground and placed her head over the pillows again and leaned over her, his one hand caressing her hair, the other going down her waist till her knees. He slips his hands under her knees and pulls her closer, and tighter.

 **Nimisha:** "aapko pata bhi hai mein kitini pareshaan thi-"

He again kissed her to silence her.

 **Nimisha:** "aapko mujhse nahi apni coffee shop se shaadi kar leni chahiye thi-"

 **Kabir:** "I am sorry"

He whispered heavily and dug his face into her neck. He kisses her neck several times.

Nimisha places her hands over his chest and slightly pushes him. He sits straight and she too sits up beside him.

 **Kabir:** "Nimisha, trust me. wahan par mein itna busy hogaya tha ki time nahi mila mujhe, I am sorry"

Nimisha looks at him, trying to persuade herself to trust him and forgive him.

He leans closer and inhales the scent of her hair and kisses the side of her head. Nimisha wraps arms around him and places her head on his shoulder.

 **Nimisha:** "promise kijiye aap mere saath fir aesa nahi karengey-"

Kabir smiles. "Promise, love"

She smiled and he knew that she had already forgiven him. He quickly again crashed his lips over hers, completely pushing her to bed and covering her body with his.

She soon feels his hands are fumbling over her shirt buttons and soon they are all undone. She blushes as he makes patterns with his hands down her waist.

He placed big, wet kisses on her jaw and kissed her earlobe. He pulls the comforter over themselves as she shivers under him. He held her hand and kissed her and she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of being around him.

..

Later in the morning,

Nimisha woke with the alarm and found herself curled into his arms. Her head placed over his chest. She smiled and looked at him, quickly turned the alarm off. She placed a kiss on his cheek and smiled looking at him.

He woke up and wrapped both his arms around her waist again, pulling her to himself.

"I love you, love" he whispered in her ears, kissing her forehead and she smiled.

"I love you more, Kabir"

She said cuddling closer.

..

..

..

pardon spelling errors. hope you enjoyed reading xx


	11. Delicious Her

thank you for the lovely review * hope you enjoy reading xo

 **Finding You**

Chapter 11: Delicious Her

Nimisha was constantly looking at the clock as an hour ticked away. She placed her head against the cool table surface and sleep immediately consumed her.

"hey" Kabir said slowly, placing his warm hand against her cold cheek waking her up.

She smiled.

"yahan par kyun so rahi ho? maine tumhe kaha tha na ki khaana khakar so jaana mujhe aaj late hojaega?" Kabir lovingly said, sitting on a chair beside her.

"par mein aapki wait karna chahti thi-" she replied, grinning.

"Aap haath dho lijiye, mein khaana lagati hun" said Nimisha, walking towards the kitchen.

Kabir slowly went and hugged Nimisha from behind as she placed the food inside the microwave. His chin resting on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over his cheek.

"Kabir kya kar rahein hein?" she slowly whispered. Her cheeks flushing pink.

The beeping of the microwave brought them into reality. Nimisha placed the food on two plates and they settled on the table.

Kabir: "Nimisha, humein..kal Harshit ki shaadi mein chalna hai, yaad hai wo, purane cafe ka staff manager?"

Nimisha looked up from her plate.

Nimisha: "hmm? bohot jaldi bata rahein hein Kabir-"

He laughed.

"kal poora din hai aaram se tayaar hona" Kabir replied as he took another biteful of his food.

She smiled.

After they finished eating, Kabir helped clean the table and Nimisha took the dishes to the sink.

...

Nimisha was busy texting someone as Kabir prepared to sleep. He looked at her, She raised an eyebrow.

"Itni raat mein kisse baatein kar rahi ho?" Kabir said, turning the light off.

"Kabir!? Light kyun off ki- aur han mein apne boyfriend se baat kar rahi hun" She made a face and replied.

He smirked and turned the light on.

After a few minutes, Nimisha kept her phone aside and came to lay down.

As she placed her head on the pillow, Kabir turned over her, handling his weight on his forearms kept beside her face.

"ho gayi boyfriend se baatein. huh?" He smirked.

Nimisha giggled.

"aapko jealous hone ki zarurat nahi hai, mein kisi boyfriend se nahi Nitish se baat kar rahi thi-"

"hey? tumhe kisne kaha mein jealous hun"

He bent down, pressing his lips over hers. Nimisha heaved when they pulled back and he nuzzled his nose over her jawline and neck giving her tingles.

He softly kissed her forehead before retiring back to his sleeping position. Nimisha placed her head over his chest and snuggled closer.

...

Kabir was impatiently tapping his feet staring at the closed door of their room, where his wife is supposedly getting ready for the wedding they are meant to go at.

Kabir adjusted his tie, one final time before ascending the stairs towards the room.

Kabir was clad in a pink rose coloured blazer with a white shirt and black pant, a tie matching the colour of his blazer.

He knocked the door, but the door was open. He pushed through the door only to find his wife with her hand stretched above her, taking a selfie.

"Hum late ho rahein hein, aur tumhe selfie ki padi hai?"

He looked at her madly frustrated.

She walked towards him and wrapped her arm around his, trying to take a couple selfie.

"nahi please Nimisha, tumhein pata hai na mujhe selfies nahi pasand-"

He tried to sound angry, but failed. She was looking breathtaking.

A rouge coloured saaree with a golden embroidered border was wrapped around her waist. A black coloured blouse with golden embroidery enhanced the entire look.

A coat of red lipstick was making her look so delicious to him.

Her hair were left open and her eyes were smoky.

"Chalein?-" She asked, snapping her fingers in front of him as she noticed him totally lost.

"um...haan, agar selfie session hogya ho toh" He fumbled and left the room.

...

After a half an hour drive, they reached the place, Kabir wounded his arm around her bare waist and led her inside.

They greeted the couple, presented them a bouquet and then met their acquaintances around.

Nimisha and Kabir were gorging on a delicious snack, when Nimisha walked to get a sip of water.

As she walked back, a dreaded sight welcomed her. A woman with a red saree and outrageous makeup came till Kabir and hugged him, completely wrapping her ugly hands around his neck.

"what the hell?" Nimisha murmured as she walked till them. Kabir was standing awkwardly, clearly uncomfortable with the situation. He saw Nimisha coming.

"Hey love" He said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Mrs Desai, meet my wife Nimisha. Nimisha, this is Mrs Desai, a collegue's wife"

Kabir stressed on my wife, making Nimisha grin.

"Kabir, how come are you married? When did you ever get married?" A ego- hurt Mrs Desai said.

"Excuse me?" Nimisha said, wrapping her arm around Kabir's.

"I guess its time to leave, love" She whispered in his ear, brushing her lips against his earlobe. She made sure that Mrs Desai hears it.

A grunting Mrs Desai leaves, a smile plastered on her face.

Kabir and Nimisha laughed and ate together before leaving.

...

Kabir took Nimisha's hand as they walked towards their car. The parking lot was silent and dark.

"Aah" Nimisha gasped as Kabir pulled her by her waist. She bumped on his chest.

"Kya kar rahe ho?" She whisper-yelled, placing her hands over his chest to maintain distance.

"Shh"

He pulled her close again and crashed his lips on hers. He nibbled her lower lips, coaxing her to respond. Nimisha stayed stubborn, trying to get away.

He wrapped both his arms and carressed her bare skin. Nimisha gave up, and inclined her face towards a side, giving them more edge.

She pulled his hair as he placed wet kisses on her jawline and slowly moved towards her earlobe.

Suddenly a horn was heard as a car entered the parking, luckily they seperated quickly and got into their car.

"yeh tumhaari wajah se hua-" He groaned, breathing heavily.

"Kya?!" She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Shaam se tum, mera matlab-" He started the car.

She blushed and a smile spread across his face looking at her smeared lipstick.

...

...

"aagye beta-" Nimisha's mother in law opened the door when she rang the doorbell.

Nimisha smiled at her.

Kabir asked his mother to sleep. He still had a sly smile on her face. But he could see Nimisha getting uncomfortable.

They walked till their room and Kabir locked the door. Nimisha's eyes suddenly widened and she placed a hand over her mouth.

She rushed to the washroom and threw up. Kabir was baffled.

"hey hey, kya hua?" He messaged her back as she washed her face.

"Humne aaj kya khaya tha Kabir" She asked, her mouth sour after puking.

He hugged her and took her to bed. Kabir messaged Nimisha's head until she went to sleep.

...

...

a/n: hope you enjoyed reading. pardon spelling errors.


	12. Bundles

a/n: Quick update this time :p thanks so much for the lovely review. Hope you enjoy reading xo

 **Finding You**

Chapter 12: Bundles

...

"humein shayad doctor ko dikhana chahiye-" Kabir said, worried about Nimisha's deteorating health since past two weeks.

Nimisha shrugged, a slow smile curving her lips.

"aaj ice cream khaane chal sakte hein please, mera bohot mann hai-" she slowly said.

Kabir's eyes widened and he disapprovingly nodded his head.

...

Two days later, Sunday

"WHAT!? Tum mujhe subah 6 baje utha rahi ho, ki tumhe cake khana hai, Nimisha what is wrong with you?-" An irritated Kabir said, he quickly turned in bed and covered his face with the comforter.

"yeh accha hai na-" Nimisha meekly smiled as she held a small stuffed toy in her hands.

"uh?" Kabir rubbed the back of his neck and walked towards another section of the mall. Nimisha frowned behind his back.

" _you just have to let him figure this out_ -" Nimisha said mockingly on her phone.

"Tera plan fail hogya Priya, now please dont suggest-"

Nimisha said irritated.

"It worked for me, isiliye maine tujhe suggest kiya" Priya replied in defence.

Suddenly, Kabir came into the room.

"Baad mein baat karti hun,bye-" Nimisha held the call.

"Tum itne dumb kyun ho Kabir-" Nimisha said throwing a cushion on his face and left the room stamping her feet.

Kabir froze on his place trying to figure out what was wrong with his wife. He thought of something and left the place.

Nimisha was sitting on the couch, her face flushed with frustration and she was completely uninterested with what she was pretending to watch on TV.

Kabir smiled at her and left the house, taking his car keys along. Nimisha huffed.

...

Half an hour later,

"Yeh lo, ab khush?"

Kabir placed a small cake box in front of Nimisha, she looked at him confused.

"Yeh kyun laaye?"

"kyu? tumhein subah khaana nahi tha-" Kabir could not tolerate the mess she was being.

"Haan khaana tha, lekin subah khaana tha ab nahi-" She made a ugly face.

"Why are you being so difficult Nimisha, bas karo ab yeh sab-" He sat on the sofa, palming his face.

"Kabir mein difficult nahi hun, tum buddhu ho-" She opened the cake box and pushed it towards him to eat.

"Priya ne kaha ki it will be fun when you figure out, but tumhein apne cafe se fursat mile tab na-" She fumed and took the cake into the kitchen.

Placed a piece for him in a plate and left with a jar and the box.

Kabir looked at her irritated and followed her.

He entered their room. Nimisha was eating the cake with layers of pickle on top of it.

He frowned at her.

He sat on the other side of bed, Nimisha looked at him for a second and then turned her face away, continuing to munch on the stuff she found delicious.

"chale jao yahan se-"she said abruptly.

"tum ladai kar rahi ho" Kabir sighed.

"please Kabir-" she said again, her voice trembling.

He stood up and went to stand in front of her.

"Mujhe agar tum seedha seedha bata dogi toh zayada accha rahega, i am getting frustrated Nimisha-"

Kabir almost lost temper and looked at her with disgust as she layered the cake with pickle again.

She took a deep breath and kept the box and jar aside.

She wiped her fingers with a tissue and sat upright. She took a lot of time preparing to spill the beans that fueled his anger.

"accha toh Kabir, baat yeh hai ki tum, i mean hum jaldi hi mummy papa banne waale hein. thik hai? i am pregnant Kabir-"

Nimisha said calmly, Tears formed in her eyes as she took her box from the coffee table.

She avoided looking at him. Kabir gulped.

"aur haan, mujhe laga yeh tum khud samjh jaaogey lekin tum-" she sighed wiping a tear before it fell.

He stood at his place not moving. He had been so stupid all this time. It was so obvious she was pregnant, how could he be so ignorant?

"hey-" He went near her, and held her from both her arms lightly.

She ignored him but he quickly leaned in and took her cream and pickle laced lips in his.

"Nimisha, i am sorry-" He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her,placing his head over her shoulder.

She slowly sobbed and wrapped her arms around him.

...

...

"Kya Twins?! Sach mein Nimisha- oh god, i cant beleive this" Kabir exclaimed as Nimisha revealed the news on phone as soon as she came back from the hospital with her mother after a checkup.

Nimisha couldn't keep the smile off her face when Kabir bought twin baby things later that evening. Twin baby prams, shoes, cute mittens and dresses.

...

242 Days later,

Kabir entered inside with a small packet of Nimisha's medicines in his hand and his eyes widened in shock.

Nimisha had climbed a metal staicase and was dusting the fans!?

His nine month pregnant wife dusting fans. He immediately went to her.

"tum yeh kya kar rahi ho-" He held the staircase.

"fans saaf kar rahi hun Kabir"

"neechey aao Nimisha-" he helped her descend the stairs and asked her to sit on the sofa.

"tum yeh dawaai lo, aur yeh fans kyun saaf karne lagi tum?"

"kyun? aap kya chahte hein ki humaare dono baby iss gande ghar mein aaye?-" She replied, ruffling through the medicine packet.

Kabir had adapted to her unpredictable mood so he smiled.

"tum tension mat lo, mein sunday ke din sab kuch saaf kar dunga. infact Nitish bhi toh aa raha hai na, tumhaare mom dad ke saath toh hum ghar poora saaf kar dengey, hmm?"

She smiled.

...

A week later,

"Nimisha, suno, we are in this together?" Kabir comforted her as the doctor prepared for the delivary.

After a painful time, the doctor handed two little babies to the nurse.

"its a boy and a girl, woah, congratulations Mr Sharma" Doctor said.

Kabir couldn't take in the reality of the situation, he saw Nimisha smile in relief and he kissed her forehead.

Two nurses brought in the babies one after the another and took them to Kabir.

"Congratulations, both of them are healthy" He careful held the babies one at a time and then both together, clutching them to his chest.

He sat beside Nimisha as his parents, her parents and her brother Nitish flooded the hospital ward, taking turns to hold and kiss both the little ones.

"Nishi" "Darsh"

Kabir chanted their names slowly as Nimisha takes both of them in her lap, smiling at them with tears.

Kabir wrapped an arm around her and kissed her temple.

...

hope you enjoyed reading xo

pardon errors :p


	13. Family

a/n: here comes the update, hope you enjoy reading *

 **Finding You**

 **Chapter 13: Family**

..

"Darshu idhar aao-" said Nimisha, as she pulled the arm of the 13 month old Darsh who had just learnt to walk and was about to rush out of his nursery.

"Nishu itne nakhre mat karo-" Nimisha forced the spoon of mashed fruits into Nishi's mouth who refused and turned her head away.

Nimisha's life with her twins was a complete mess.

"Kitna pareshaan karte ho dono mujhe" she held her head and looked at both of them.

She firmly held both of them and made both of them sit into their cribs. She looked at the clock and her face flushed with anger.

" 7 baj chuke hein aur ye Kabir kahan reh gaye, kitni baar kaha hai bacche abhi chotte hein thoda ghar jaldi aaya karo. saara din mein inhe sambhalti hun-" She was mumbling to herself when she heard his laugh.

"Kitna gussa karogi, dekho aagya mein-" Kabir laughed and entered the room. He placed a bag on the table and smiled at her.

He took both of his children in his arms and kissed them both. She smiled at the three.

"okay toh ab papa ke saath bike par kon chalega-" he asked the kids and both laughed.

"koi nahi chalega, bahar itni thand hai aur raat hogayi hai. Kaisi baatein karte ho Kabir" Nimisha said, leaving the room and walking towards the kitchen.

"offo Nimisha" Kabir sat with the kids on the carpet and turned the toy box upside down.

They played ball, made stuffed toys roam around the room on battery cars.

..

Nimisha walked into the room and smiled at them. She lifted Darsh from the ground, "aajaiye khaana laga diya hai"

He smiled at her and took Nishi in his arms and a handful of their toys and four of them went towards the dining room.

Nish and Darsh were playing on the sofa while Nimisha and Kabir had food.

She was looking tired and he rubbed her hand.

"thak gayi ho" he kindly smiled at her.

She smiled in return and placed her head over his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her and fed her a bite. She returned the gesture until they heard crying voices.

She laughed and looked towards them but suddenly rushed out of her chair.

Darsh was pulling Nishi's hair while she was hitting him with her legs into his stomach. Both of them were crying yet were not ready to leave the other.

"kya kar rahe ho dono yeh" She pulled them away from each other trying to calm them both.

"okay ab sone ka time ho chuka hai chalo" she held both of them in her arms and took them to the nursery.

..

After a while Kabir entered the place,

 _"the giant also had a magic harp which could play beautiful songs. While the giant slept, Jack took the harp-"_

Nimisha was reading the story of Jack and the beanstalk to the kids, who were lazily sitting on each side of her lap, their heads placed on her shoulder.

Kabir quickly took out his phone and recorded the beautiful momemt.

He took a sleeping Darsh from Nimisha's arms and Nimisha carefully cradled a sleeping Nishi towards their room and placed them on the bed.

"finally" Kabir sighed as Nimisha arranged pillows around them.

Nimisha quickly went towards the table but was surprised to see the table clear and the kitchen clean. Kabir was standing behind her, wearing a proud smile.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him and he kissed her forehead, slowly moving towards her cheeks, ears and lips.

..

..

Kabir heard laughing, chuckling, giggling voices. He opened his eyes to see a sleepy Nimisha trying to make the wide awake kids sleep.

He turned towards the clock which showed 4 am. He let out a sigh.

"yeh bhi koi time hai Nishi Darsh jaagne ka" He sat upright and ruffled Darsh's hair.

"Mamamaa" Nishi slowly said and clapped her hands, Darsh looked at her and followed suit, "mummaa" in a unclear voice.

"yeh toh unfair hai. toh dono sirf mumma bolte ho, papa bhi bolo kabhi" Kabir made a face.

"agar Papa poore din kaam karte rahengey aur humare saath nahi khelengey toh hum bhi papa nahi bolengey haina?" Nimisha smirked at him.

"yeh toh cheating hui" He turned his head.

"Kabir abhi 4 baje kya baat lekar baith gaye aap bhi, abhi inke sone ka time hai" laughed Nimisha.

Nimisha took out her phone and played rhymes for them and patted their heads.

After an hour of hard work by both Nimisha and Kabir, Darsh and Nishi finally slept.

..

...

"aaj saturday hai toh aaj Nishi aur Darshu naani aur naanu ke paas rahengey thodi der okay?" Nimisha smiled at the kids and her parents as she hung her bag and wrapped the scarf around her neck.

Kabir and Nimisha had decided to leave the kids over to her parent's place and go to the mall for buying some stuff for themselves and the children and maybe settle for a movie after lunch.

"toh fir Nimisha aaj kahan kahan chalna hai hmm?" He nuzzled his nose over her cheek as they started their day out.

Soon they had loads of bags in their hands as they shopped for every possible baby suits and toys and food.

They finally had a few moments for themselves at lunch and the movie.

Later when they returned home, they couldn't help but try each of the baby dress on the kids and click pictures.

..

..

"Kabir aaj aap dono ko park le aajaiye mein ghar thoda saaf kar dungi." Nimisha shook Kabir as he slept late Sunday morning.

"Nimishaa" He held her hand and made her sit near him and placed his head on her lap.

"paaapa" Darsh yelled and spread his arms looking at him trying to get out of his crib.

Kabir's head sprang up on the cry and a big smile took his lips.

He rushed out of the bed towards his son and quickly took him in his arms.

"aaj toh Darshu aur papa park chalengey okay" he said and kissed his face innumerable times.

Kabir looked at Nishi who was quitely looking at a picture book sitting inside her crib.

"agar Nishu ko bhi park chalna hai toh betu papa bolkar dikhao" He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek.

Nishi placed her little hand over his face and pushed his face aside.

"hey nishu papa se gussa hai" Kabir smiled trying to lift her but she ignored.

"theek hai toh papa aur darsh ko jaane do, Nishi aur mumma ghar par bohot mazze karengey" Nimisha said and twirled Nishi around.

"Nishu ko park nahi chalna final?" Kabir called from the door as Nishi was busy playing with Nimisha's hair.

Nishi looked at her father and waved a hand. Nimisha laughed.

"bilkul apni mummy ki tarah drama karne lagi hai" Kabir said to Darsh as they walked out. Darsh nodded as if he agreed.

..

After an hour or so, Kabir and Darsh came back. Nishi was colouring the newspaper sitting on the kitchen counter and Nimisha was cooking.

"dalshu" Nishi pointed at Kabir and Darsh as they entered the kitchen.

"akela darshu nahi beta papa bhi hein saath mein" Kabir smiled at her. Nishi smiled in return but refused to say anything.

"hey Darsh mumma ko apni new friend ke baare mein nahi bataogey?" Kabir made Darsh sit on the table and Nimisha handed him a water tumbler.

"Darshu ne aaj park mein new friend banayi Seher, haina?"

Kabir smiled at him as he took Nishi in his arms and sat on the sofa.

He read the newspaper as she coloured all the faces on it.

..

hope you enjoyed. xx


	14. Unplanned Surprises

**Finding You**

 **Chapter 14:** **Unplanned Surprises.**

* * *

A sigh left her lips as she finally stepped inside her house, letting go of the two not-so-young kids off her arms and fell over the couch. Tiring day.

"Kabir?"

"uh huh?" He responded back from the kitchen.

"Plans cancel. Mujhe nahi lagta we should go now. Already 8 baj chuke hein-" Nimisha said, taking a glance at the wall clock before closing her tired eyes again.

"Are you sure tum mazak nahi kar rahi?"

Kabir came out of the kitchen, quickly taking a huge sip of water from the glass he was holding.

He raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at himself and his clothes. He was already clad in a perfect date attire. A black tuxedo, white shirt and even a matching tie.

"Kabir,you know I am sorry. But Nishi and Darsh ko dekho, kitne sleepy hein dono. Humaare pohochne se pehle yeh car mein sogaye toh itni dur se wapis aana padega-" Nimisha lazily walked over to her twin kids who were uncomfortably lying on the sofa.

"Nimisha, 2 hafte se tumne mujhe Mrs Ahuja ki kahaaniya suna sunakar irritate kardiya aur jab finally jab humne kuch plan kiya tab you cancelled the plans last minute?!"

Kabir took off his coat and sat opposite her, his temper taking over the sensible part of him.

Nimisha decided to stay quite as she patted Nishi and Darsh to deep slumber.

..

.

Flashback. Earlier today morning.

.

"hey Nimisha, happy anniversary" Kabir whispered as he turned and wrapped his arm around Nimisha's waist, who was half asleep.

Nimisha broke into a smile and turned towards him, wrapping her arm around his neck.

She bent to slowly kiss his forehead

"Happy Anniversary Kabir"

He placed a lingering kiss over her lips before she sat up to check the kids sleeping in little beds now. The kids were almost 2 years now.

After breakfast and sunday morning chores, Nimisha was dressing Nishi and Darsh after a bath when Kabir broke the news.

"okay guess karo aaj raat hum kahan jaa rahein hein?"

"hm hmm kahan?" Nimisha replied, smiling at him.

"Le Cirque" He said excitedly as he checked the booking comfirmation message on his phone.

3 days of hardwork to get a reserved table in a Michelin star restraurant.

"Jahan par Mrs Ahuja gayi thi apne husband ke saath?" A excited Nimisha asked.

"Hanji bikul wahin par. Humari fourth anniversary grand hogi"

Kabir said wearing a proud smile.

Nimisha walked to him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. He smiled and placed a quick kiss over her head.

"aur baccho ke liye wahan babysitters hongey, wow, almost 2 saal ke baad hum apni anniversary itne acche se celebrate kar paengey-"

The day flew in a jiffy as Nimisha planned for a big night.

After her close friend and neighbour, Tanisha Ahuja, couldnt stop talking about a family dinner at Le Cirque, Nimisha was after Kabir to visit a place which gives you reserved areas with special views and bookings.

..

Later that evening,

"mumma?" Nishi said, pulling her mother's shirt.

"haan bacche bolo"

"park-" Darsh said, pulling the shirt from the other side.

Nimisha saw that it was five and they had to leave by 7, so she could get her kids for a quick swing ride at the park.

She knew that they might throw tantrums if she denied.

"Kabir? Mein Nishi aur Darshu ke saath park jaa rahi hun aap chalengey?" Nimsha called out to Kabir from the door.

Kabir denied, having said he had work to do. Nimisha left with the kids and, surprise, she met her mother in the park.

"Naani-" Nishi said and ran towards her. Even after a constant no, Nimisha's mother coaxed her to come home for little time on her anniversary and meet her father and brother.

A snack break and getting stuck in heavy traffic costed Nimisha a lots of time.

Flashback End.

..

..

..

It was already 8 and it took an hour and half to drive to the place, which will consume most of the reservation time.

"Kabir ab hum agar jaengey to saara time waste hojaega" Nimisha said sadly as he was fiddling with his phone frustrated.

"i dont care, mein reservation extend karva dunga-" Kabir replied.

..

A hurt Nimisha lifted the kids and went to put them in bed comfortably in their nursery.

She entered her room and looked at the dress preparations she had made for the night.

She removed her sandles and threw herself on bed, burrying her face in the pillow.

After around half an hour, she got up and rubbed her tired eyes.

She decided not to let the anniversary float by with her and Kabir fighting.

She took a glance at the ivory paneled dress with a V shaped neck and three quarted sleeve. The dress reached the middle of her legs and she paired it with a sleek long necklace and wavy hair. She quickly changed and did her hair.

She smiled as she looked at herself for the final time in the mirror and stepped out to talk to her husband.

Nimisha looked around for Kabir but found no one.

She called him and found out he was upset and thus went out for some fresh air.

She sighed but then she hurried into the kitched and brought out a beautiful table cloth with crockery and candles.

She laid the table and ordered food over phone from a nearby restraurant.

She was almost done with all her preparations for a stay-at-home romantic anniversary when Kabir came and quickly went into their room.

..

..

After a few minutes, he came to her as she was lighting the candles and dimming the lights till it was a beautiful aura around.

"Nimisha I am sorry" He said and handed her a boquet of white pink roses. She smiled and hugged him

"Kabir, i am also sorry. meri wajah se humaare plans-"

"Shh-" He interrupted her.

"tumhaari wajah se hi hum yeh candlelight dinner kar paengey" He said looking at the preparations around.

He played soft music on the music system and they settled to gorge on chinese soups and food.

After over two hours of talks and slow eating of the food, Nimisha stood up to clean the place while Kabir sneaked out.

.

After about 10 minutes, Kabir placed a hand over her eyes and wrapped his other arm around her shoulder.

"yeh sab chodo aur mere saath chalo Nimisha-"

She chuckled and let him lead her. They entered their room and he shut the door behind them.

"okay toh ab tum dheere dheere apni aankhein kholo-" Kabir removed his hands from over her eyes and she was mesmerized at the place before her eyes.

There were beautiful scented candles all over the place. Fairy lights were wrapped around their bed and rose petals highlighted her way till the bed which was also beautified with petals.

What enchanted her more was the beautiful smell of roses that was making her senses haywire.

She turned towards him and took his face in her hands and kissed him.

She removed her sandals and he took her hand.

"Shall we?" He asked and smiled together.

She nodded, her eyes shining with excitement. They walked till the bed.

They sat cuddled together.

"toh?" Kabir said placing a kiss on her cheek.

Nimisha blushed and took a petal in her hand and played with it.

He supressed a laugh inside his throat and nuzzled her neck with his nose. It took Nimisha by surprise.

Kabir stood up and pecked her lips before jogging towards the bathroom for a quick shower.

Nimisha smiled at the decorations around her, and rested her head on the bed post.

After a while, Nimisha who was apparently asleep felt a wet hand graze her cheek.

"Kabir" She said, opening her eyes.

He hovered on top of her and kissed her, pulling her under him.

His hands moved around her waist and a smirk took his lips when he finally found the zip and slowly pulled in down.

Her breath hitched suddenly when he gave a tiny tug on her neck and then blowing cool air over it. She shivered as she felt the dress slip off her shoulders.

He kissed every corner of her face and smiled when Nimisha pulled the string to turn the night lamp off.

..

..

..

"Kabir"

Nimisha whispered as she struggled getting up. Kabir's arm was wrapped around her and his leg was placed over hers.

Kabir woke up from the disturbance and smiled looked at his wife who was blushing beside him.

"hatiye mujhe baccho ko dekhne jaana hai" Nimisha pushed his face a little.

"uh huh-" He groaned as he saw the sunlight peeking in through the curtain and turned in bed as she quickly settled her clothes and hair.

Nimisha walked towards his side and bent to place a kiss over his cheek.

"meri life ki best anniversary ke liye thankyou"

She smiled and took a couple finished candles in her hand and walked out.

.

.

hope you enjoyed the update. pardon errors xx


	15. Just About Us

**Finding You**

 **Chapter 15: Just about us**

 **...**

* * *

"mummaa-" called out the 4 and a half year old Darsh.

He was sitting on his father's lap wearing a hat over his head which was a mini version of his father' hat.

"dalshu" called a voice and she came walking towards her brother and father wearing a floral red frock with a ribbon around the waist. Her hair held back with a hairband.

"hey princess" Kabir cooed taking Nishi in his arms and making her sit near him.

"nishi-" Darsh tried to take Nishi's hairband into his possession.

"Darshu bacche aesa nahi karte" said Nimisha who just came outside the room and held Darsh's hand lightly.

Nimisha looked breathtaking in a black ripped jeans, knot front orange white checkered shirt and white converses.

Darsh raised his arms asking his mother to take him in his arms. Nimisha smiled at him.

"Kabir agar aapka phone ka kaam hogaya toh chalein-" Nimisha asked, standing in front of Kabir with Darsh in her arms and holding Nishi's hand.

"uh-haan" Kabir stood up, slipping his phone inside his pocket and walking to pick up the picnic basket and another bag from the table.

He donned his sunglasses and took Nishi's other hand and they walked out of the house and drove to their small vacation destination.

..

..

"wow, Nishi Darshu look at that-"

Nimisha pointed to a bird perched on a tree branch. It had a unique colour.

Kabir was talking to someone at a distance.

Nishi and Darsh were facinated by the tents that were placed at different spots all over the huge field.

"chalo river ke paas baithte hein-" Kabir picked up the stuff again and went towards the river.

He took out the blue picnic sheet and spread it on the ground.

Nimisha took out some toys for Nishi and Darsh to play with and they frocklied around the place with candies in their mouth.

..

Kabir placed an arm around Nimisha's shoulders and she smiled at him narrow eyed as the bright soothing sun forbade her to open her eyes completely

After a while, he laid down on the beautiful grass and she placed her head over his chest, laying down beside him. Kabir placed a soft kiss over her head.

..

Suddenly Kabir and Nimisha woke to Darsh's giggling laughter and exasperated Nishi. Her arms crossed over her chest.

"hey hey Nishi kya hua-" Kabir asked, as he made her sit on his lap. Nishi refused to answer.

"Darshu" Nimisha raised an eyebrow at Darsh who too continued rolling on the ground laughing.

Nishi then held out her arm and pointed towards the tree and her teddy stuck over the branch. Her cheeks flushed.

Kabir laughed a little and then walked till the tree and took out Nishi's toy.

"ab happy?" Kabir asked, kissing her cheek. Nishi nodded cuddling the teddy.

..

They later went to see little fishes and tadpoles towards the other side of the river.

..

Then Kabir led Nimisha, Darsh and Nishi to a tent and the kids jumped inside and around on the matress while Kabir and Nimisha brought the barbeque stand, sticks, vegetables and all other stuff for the camping night.

"shamping" Darsh told Nishi.

"nahi champing" Nishi told Darsh.

"Nishu shamping" Darsh made a face.

"Dalshu Champing" Nishi stamped his foot.

When Nimisha and Kabir heard this argument, they burst out in pearls of laughter.

"Camping" Nimisha smiled at them as she laid down the logs for a bonfire.

After the small logs were burning into bright shades of fire, Nimisha carefully made Nishi and Darsh sit.

Darsh decided on a small adventure.

He stood up as Nishi licked her lollipop and tiptoed over to the place his mother was roasting marshmellows.

"mumma, pleashe meleko bhi karna hai" He tried to take a stick from her.

"Nahi Darshu abhi aap chote ho-"

Darsh made a face and sat on the mud.

"yeh kya kar rahe ho Darshu" Nimisha pulled him on his feet and dusted him.

"Mumma meko do pleashe-" Said Nishi as she too wanted to roast pink coloured marshmellows.

"Nahi Nishu" said a grim faced Darsh, "abhi aap chote ho" trying to mimick his mother.

Then Nimisha held out two sticks with roasted pink and white marshmellows for each of them and made them sit and eat on the wooden log.

"Kabir aap bhi aa jaiye"

She called out to Kabir who was busy handling the vegetables and sauce for the barbeque.

..

Nimisha and Kabir smiled at each other when Darsh and Nishi had sauce smeared all over their clothes and dresses as they tried to blow cool and eat the delicacies.

..

"ab ice cream khaane kon chalega" Kabir held out both his hands and they were quickly clasped by two sticky hands of children with cheeky grins directed to their father.

Kabir laughed and walked them to a ice cream stall nearby while Nimisha went to their car to get the extra set of clothes for the kids.

Nimisha glared at Kabir who sheepishly smiled in return when she spotted the kids having two ice creams each of different flavours in their hands.

"hum mumma ke liye toh ish cleam laana bhul gaye" Nishi smiled at her mother as she said and then laughed with Darsh following suit.

Kabir laughed for a minute before placing her ice cream in her hand after she made a face at them all as she checked the kid clothes bag.

..

..

"Nishu Darshu ander aao" Nimisha pulled their arms and brought them inside the tent as Kabir lazed on the matress.

She cleaned their smeared faces and hair and pulled their dirty dresses over their arms and dressed them in their bunny night clothes and placed the hoods over their heads.

"mumma bahal khelna hai" Nishi pulled Nimisha's arm.

Darsh walked till the corner and took a ball in his hands and took it with him.

Nishi ran outside with him.

..

Nimisha suddenly felt a tug around her waist and Kabir pulled her on the matress beside him and held her arms.

"Kabir, bahar bacche akele hein-" Nimisha tried to protest but he leaned in to kiss her lips.

he groaned on her reluctant response, so he slowly kissed down her jawline to her neck while slowly pulling her shirt down.

"uh huh-" Nimisha's arms circled his neck and hugged him which made him lose the grip on her shirt.

He placed a tender kiss on her lips again and smiled at her.

Nimisha kissed his forehead as he layed down on the matress again

..

Suddenly, Nimisha noticed that the tent's enterance cloth parted a little and four small eyes peeked in.

She laughed and held the cloth for her rabbit like kids to enter who were tired from the day.

"chalo rabbits sleep time" Nimisha removed their shoes.

She placed small pillows between her and Kabir where Nishi and Darsh layed down and they cuddled them to sleep.

..

..


	16. Happy Us

**Finding You**

 **Chapter 16: Happy Us.**

 **"** haan maa pohonch gaya card..khol rahi hun, ruko toh sahi-"

She was cradling the phone between her shoulder and ear as Nimisha tore open the plastic sheet that was wrapped over a beautiful card.

It was a beautiful sky coloured card and nimisha smiled at it before opening and reading the details.

"maa yeh bohot sundar hai" Nimisha kept it aside and had a teary smile before she continued talking with her mother.

"kitni jaldi bada hogaya na Nitish. abhi kuch saalon tak toh wo mera table lamp lene ki baat karta tha" Nimisha laughed.

"arey maa tum chinta mat karo, hum kitni baar toh mile hein Aparna se-"

Her eyes went to the wall clock and realisation struck her face.

"maa mein rakhti hun, nishu aur darshu ko school se laana hai"

She quickly took her purse and ran out with the house and car keys.

 **..**

 **..**

It was only a couple months since Nishi and Darsh had joined lower kindergarten and Nimisha drove them to school and back.

"hey mumma aa gayi"

Nimisha opened her arms as she approached the children waiting with the others alongside their teacher.

Nishi and Darsh cheerfully hugged her. Nimisha greeted the teachers before leaving.

"aaj mumma ne darshu aur nishu ka favourite sandwitches banaya hai" Nimisha said as she pulled in their driveway and unbuckled the kid's seatbelts.

"yayy mumma" Nishi and Darsh squeled as they jumped out of the car and ran towards the house.

..

"mumma yeh tya hai" Darsh pulled the card kept on the counter and inspected it.

"Beta yeh Nitish maamu ki shaadi ka card hai, aap wahan jaogey na?" Nimisha sweetly smiled at him as she lifted him up till his chair and kept the sandwitches in front of them.

"N-i-s-h-u; D-a-r-s-h-u" Nishi was hovering over the card and reading something.

"mumma yeh maamu te card mein nishu aul dalshu ka naam hai" she chuckled.

"humare maamu ki shaadi mein jalul jalul aana, from Nishu and Darshu. arey yeh maine dekha hi nahi tha" Nimisha read the lines and smiled at the kids who were smearing their faces with cheese.

 **..**

 **..**

Later that evening,

"ek mahine pehle? itni jaldi jaakar kya karogi Nimisha" Kabir asked as Nimisha helped him remove his coat.

"Kabir, maa se baat hui thi unhone hi mujhe kaha"

"theek hai, tum baccho ko le jaana saath aur mein aata rahunga" Kabir said and sat down for dinner.

..

"Kal mumma ke saath naani ke ghar kon kon chalega" Nimisha asked as she tucked Nishi and Darsh in bed.

"mumma mein" "nahi mumma mujhe jana hai" "nishu tu nahi mein jaunga" "dalshu tu nahi-"

They started to argue.

"hey hey aap dono chalna okay?" Nimisha said and kissed them goodnight.

Later she packed the suitcase for clothes and the extra pairs of Nishi and Darsh's school uniforms and dozed off herself.

..

Nimisha and the twins stayed over at Nimisha's parents place for a month with her helping for the events and the kids stuffing themselves with sweets all day.

Two weeks before the big day, small wedding festivities began.

..

Three days before the wedding, Nimisha was sitting in their room with her hands all beautified with the mehendi designs for her brother's wedding while Nishi and Darsh played with their toys scattered all over the floor.

Kabir had gone to collect some clothes and laundary.

"mumma je toy tut gaya" Darsh held his hand high and showed the toy to Nimisha.

"aw koi ni darshu aap dusre toys se khelo okay? abhi mumma ke hands par mehendi hai baad mein thik kardungi"

There was a knock on the door when Darsh stumbled and opened the door.

"Nimmi di aap jaldi se tayyar hojao, Aparna ki family dinner par aa rahi hai-" said a cousin. Nimisha smiled and nodded.

"hey lekin mere haathon par toh mehendi hai mein kaise?" Nimisha mumbled to herself and the twins heard it.

"mumma luko mein aapko tayyar kalti hun" Nishi stood up and dramatically dusted her hands and walked till the wardrobe.

But it was impossible for her to reach the handle.

"Betu aap rehnedo. Papa jab aayege mein unhein keh dungi" Nimisha smiled at Nishi.

"otay, Papa aapko new dress de dengey, mein tab tak aapka makeup kal deti hun"

She said adjusting her hair and trying to speak like an adult

"Nishu luk mujhe bhi kalna hai" Darsh ran towards them.

"Nahi aap dono mein se koi bhi kuch nahi karega" Nimisha smiled at their talks.

"No mumma" Nishi was easily able to reach the dressing table where Nimisha's makeup box was kept.

The twins struggled and kept the box on the floor and Nishi took out a lipstick.

"Nishu kya kar rahe ho rakho isse-"

before Nimisha could say any further Nishi had climbed the bed and was rubbing the lipstick over her lips with all her might.

"Nishi Darsh abhi isse rakho varna mumma aapse baat nahi karegi" Nimisha sternly said trying to wipe the lipstick.

Darsh took the eye shadow palette and applied blue, green and yellow on Nimisha's eyes, cheeks and all over the face.

"mumma aapko yeh powdel lagana hai hmm?" Nishi said holding the foundation in front of Nimisha.

"Mujhe kuch nahi lagana tum dono iss sabko rakhdo abhi" said a helpless Nimisha.

"je toh penshil hai mummy" Darsh said rotating the kohl stick till it popped out completely and broke

"shtupid, tune mumma ki yahan lagane waali penshil tod di" Nishi scolded Darsh rubbing over her eyes trying to show him where it was to be applied.

"mumma aap bhi bilkul beautiful lag re ho" Nishi winked at Nimisha.

Darsh went to the dressing table and took a little pouch which was designed as a fluffy dog and and opened it.

"Dalshu yeh mela hai" Nishi told him sternly.

"ishme se hum mumma ko pin de dete hein" Darsh said looking inside.

"otey mein deti hun" Nishi took the pouch, "mumma aapko pink hailpin chahiye meli ya olange wala hairband." She took out both and showed it to her.

"Nishu wo strawbelly wala pin de" Darsh said and took it out and loosely placed it on Nimisha's hair.

"chalo mumma ab ab toh tayyar ho gaye" Darsh and Nishi smiled at her while Nimisha was looking at them angrily but she was totally helpless.

"hey mein aagya" Kabir announced as he came inside but suddenly froze.

"Nimisha yeh sab kya hai?" He almost laughed.

"Yeh Darsh aur Nishi bohot sharaati hogaye hein Kabir. Koyi baat nahi sunte meri. Nishi Darsh, ab tum dono mujhe mumma mat kehna, nahi hun mein tumhaari mumma ab se-" Nimisha said angrily.

"Hey hey nimisha shaant hojao" Kabir held the hands of the twins and led them outside.

..

After a while he came inside.

"ab thodi derr dono apne nani ke kamre mein rahengey" Kabir said but found her sad.

"kya hua Nimisha, makeup ki chinta mat karo mein help karta-" But she cut him in between.

"Kabir maine kuch zayada daant diya na? bacche hi toh hein-"

"shh, aao tum mere saath chalo hmm" Kabir held her hand and took her to the washroom and cleaned her face.

He kissed her forehead and she felt better.

Then he helped her dress and do her hair and till them her mehendi was almost dry.

Kabir quickly got ready and brought the kids back.

"mumma" Darsh softly called out and Nimisha saw that both of them were holding their ears cutely.

"sholly" Nishi said and Darsh repeated.

Nimisha bent to their level and hugged both of them and kissed them.

..

It was finally the day of the wedding.

Nimisha was clad in a ivory saree with a beautiful jewel embellished blouse. Her jewellery and beautiful hairdo made her look heavenly. Kabir donned a traditional look with black sherwani adorned with golden work on the collar.

Nishi had a beautiful pink frilled frock and a beautiful big pink flower hairpin adoring her new haircut. Darsh had a little coat over his shirt and a trouser with a small tie around his neck.

After a while everyone was busy dancing with the band and Darsh was enjoying it all with his uncle sitting on the horse.

..

During the wedding the couple was brought till the dance floor and the DJ played a beautiful song for Nitish and Aparna to dance on.

 _Kacchi doriyon, doriyon, doriyon se_  
 _Mainu tu baandh le_  
 _Pakki yaariyon, yaariyon, yaariyon mein_  
 _Honde na faasley_

They gracefully swayed to the tunes lost in each others eyes. Everyone cheered for them

 _Eh naraazgi kaagzi saari teri_  
 _Mere sohneya sunn le meri_  
 _Dil diyan gallan_  
 _Karaange naal naal beh ke_  
 _Akh naale akh nu milaa ke_

"I hope each one of you will join the happy couple for the celebrations-" The DJ said.

A few couples joined in with the dance.

 _Dil diyan gallan haaye…_  
 _Karaange roz roz beh ke_  
 _Sacchiyan mohabbataan nibha ke_

"Shall we?" Kabir smiled and took Nimisha's hand and she smiled. They walked till the place and he placed his hand over her waist.

 _Sataaye mainu kyun_  
 _Dikhaaye mainu kyun_  
 _Aiven jhuthi mutthi russ ke rusaake_  
 _Dil diyan gallan haaye_  
 _Karaange naal naal beh ke_  
 _Akh naale akh nu mila ke_

Nimisha smiled at him and they danced around the place.

 _Tenu lakhan ton chhupa ke rakhaan_  
 _Akkhaan te sajaa ke tu ae meri wafaa_  
 _Rakh apna bana ke_  
 _Main tere layi aan_  
 _Tere layi aan yaaran_  
 _Naa paavin kade dooriyan_

He twirled her around twice.

 _Main jeena haan tera…_  
 _Main jeena haan tera_  
 _Tu jeena hai mera_  
 _Dass lena ki nakhra dikha ke_

She walked away and he pulled her back and she came into his arms.

 _Dil diyan gallan_  
 _Karaange naal naal beh ke_  
 _Akh naale akh nu mila ke_

 _Dil diyan gallan…_

Kabir wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her closer.

The song ended with hoots and claps for all the beautiful couples dancing.

 _Dil diyan gallan_  
 _Karange naal naal beh ke_  
 _Akh naale akh nu mila ke_

 _Dil diyan gallan…_

Nimisha blushed as Kabir quickly pecked her cheek.

..

"mummy Nishi aur Darsh kahan hein?" Nimisha asked her mother expecting the kids to be with her.

"Beta tumhaari bua ne humein dance ke liye bulaya toh baccho ko maine Mansi ke paas chod diya tha" said her mother clearly worried now.

Kabir rushed to see for the kids near Nimisha's cousin but she said she didnt knew where they were.

"Kabir mere bacche kahan hein" Nimisha squeezed his arm all teary.

"Mil jaengey tum chinta mat karo" He tried pacifying her but his voice was shaky too.

Her parents went to check with the relatives while Nimisha and Kabir looked around the huge hall. In the dinning area, stalls and washrooms.

They were nowhere to be found so Nimisha hugged Kabir with a tear falling her eyes.

"humein unhein chodkar dance nahi karna chahiye tha Nimisha" said Kabir holding her in his arms.

Their parents came running and told that they were no where with any relatives.

Nimisha started to cry loudly now with her mother and father calming her.

Suddenly Kabir thought of something and ran towards the exit.

After a while he came back holding the hands of Nishi and Darsh who had balloons in their hands.

Nimisha looked at the happy children coming towards her and she took them in her arms.

"bahar ballons wale ke paas dono balloons choose kar rahe they-" Kabir said and Nimisha glared at them.

"Nishi Darsh-" Nimisha couldn't find words.

but both of them came running and wrapped their arms around her. Nimisha squeezed them in her arms and Kabir lovingly joined in the family hug.

..

..

hope you enjoyed xx


	17. and happily ever after

**Finding You**

 **Chapter 17:** **The wedding**

Nishi was scribbling something on a paper untidily with a tension lines across her forehead while Darsh was texting away someone without bothering about his sister.

"floral white, coral and royal blue theek rahega-" Nishi concluded. "Tere paas koi aur idea hai Darsh?"

"Darsh?"

"DARSH"

She finally snatched his phone away, glaring.

"okay sorry-" Darsh gave in.

"good, toh mein finalise kar rahi thi..."

She again began scribbling something on her paper.

..

"Nishi, Darsh? dinner ke liye aajao"

Nishi and Darsh stepped downstairs for dinner, with Kabir and Nimisha waiting at the table.

"Papa?" Nishi said, helping herself with the food.

"Hmm?"

"Darsh aur mein soch rahe they, ki aapki dono ki silver anniversary mein sirf ek month hai-"

"Nishi please last time ki tarah humein koi couple games nahi khelni"

Nimisha interrupted, feeling embarrassed over last year's anniversary when Nishi and Darsh invited their family friends over for drinks and dinner and later made them play couple games. She was terrible at them, so was Kabir.

Darsh burst into a fit of laughter remembering it.

"haan aapko yaad hai mumma aapne papa ke-" Darsh began talking

"shut up Darsh" Nimisha hit his arm and he stopped but continued laughing.

"haan toh Nishi, tum batao tumne kya plan kiya hai?" Kabir quickly changed the topic.

"ek wedding" She replied, stuffing her mouth with food.

"Kya?" Nimisha looked at her, expecting her to continue.

"Kya mumma, aapne hi toh kaha tha ki wo magazine waali wedding aapka dream hai?"

Kabir raised an eyebrow at Nimisha.

"Nahi maine aesa kuch nahi kaha tha" Nimisha huffed looking away.

"mumma please Nishi ne pichle ek week se mujhe kaam par laga rakha hai-" Darsh pleaded.

" Kabir aap kuch kahiye" Nimisha expected Kabir to favor her.

"uh huh? idea accha hai." Kabir tossed around the carrot on his plate with a fork.

"yayy" Nishi quickly leaned and wrapped her arm around her father.

Nimisha did not say anything further.

.

.

"hey hey hey kya hua hai tumhein?" Kabir questioned trying to block Nimisha's path as she came back to their room.

She tried to walk past.

"Nimisha-?"

She scoffed and sat on the edge of the bed .

"last time Nishi aur Darsh ke idea ki wajah se sab humpar hass hass ke pagal hogaye they, aur aap firse aur embarrass hona chahte hein?"

Nimisha gave him a fake smile.

"Nimisha humne ye topic uss din khatam kar diya tha, toh tum kyun pareshaan ho rahi ho?"

"kyuki mujhe nahi lagta do middle aged log agar aesi shaadi karein toh accha lagega-"

"Nimisha, toh kya tumhare paas humari anniversary special banane ka koi idea hai?"

Nimisha shook her head in denial.

"aur waise bhi maine tumhe bolte hue suna tha ki magazine waali shaadi tumhara dream-" Kabir spoke, half laughing but Nimisha stopped him.

"bas kijiye aap"

Kabir laughed and kissed her forehead.

..

..

..

"mumma please jaldi utho na" Nishi was shaking Nimisha an early sunday morning.

"Nishu itni subah subah kya chahiye?" Nimisha yawned.

"7 baj gaye hein, jaldi breakfast karke aaj hum dono ko mall jana hai, aapko yaad hai na?"

"hmm" Nimisha sat nodding.

"Nishi lekin ek dress ke liye humein itni dur nahi jaana chahiye. paas ki market se bhi toh-".

Nimisha was trying to change Nishi's mind over going to a mall which was nearly a 3 hour drive for a wedding dress.

"mumma nahi, maine pehle bhi kaha tha na ki wahan best wedding dresses milti hein aur waise bhi itne din hogaye hum dono ko kahin saath gaye hue"

Nishi said, pulling Nimisha's hand.

They had breakfast and left the place. The boys had their own plans for shopping at another plan too.

The mum and daughter duo reached the place after a long drive.

The place was huge, it was specially meant was bridal and bridesmaid dresses.

"woah" Nishi couldn't contain her excitement as she saw that huge expensive place which she had only seen in Google pictures.

A poise lady welcomed them and lead them inside, with Nishi explaining the situation and kind of the dresses they were looking for.

"maam please have a seat" the lady asked them as they arrived in the central area.

Nishi squeezed Nimisha's hand, who smiled in return.

"humein yahan par tumhaari shaadi ki dress ke liye aana chahiye tha meri nahi-" Nimisha saw the young ladies around trying dresses.

"aap mera baal vivah karvana chahte ho?" Nishi raised her brows and stood up as the sales lady brought some dresses and took Nimisha to the changing areas.

Nishi wandered through the bridesmaid section.

Nimisha came out feeling self conscious, the strap was thin and the neckline was revealing. Nimisha denied the dress immediately.

The second dress was pretty but heavily rhinestoned all across the bust and waist. Nimisha immediately hated it.

Too shimmery, she said.

The third one was mermaid styled and embroidered in silver, Nimisha did not even agree to try that dress.

Nishi burst out in laughter see the sales lady's exhausted look.

The fourth one was brought in, it was simple with puff long net flowing ball gown style.

After a couple more dresses, Nimisha gave up.

"mumma please thodi si bachi hein" Nishi tried to persuade her.

Nimisha eyed after looking at the rack with dresses, there weren't a few but a few thousand.

It took a lot of coaxing on Nishi's side but Nimisha finally tried another dress.

It had a slit all along the mid thigh, and Nimisha glared at Nishi who covered her mouth to stiffle a laugh.

Nimisha went in angrily, clearly mad at Nishi for making her try all the dresses.

She changed into another one and stepped out without bothering to look at it once.

A smile spread across Nishi's face.

"mumma, you look absolutely gorgeous"

"huh?"

Nimisha's eyes went to her reflection in the mirror and she couldn't help but agree. This the dress was minimal but lovely.

with a beteau neckline and small stonework at the waist the dress was a-lined and ivory coloured.

The sales lady took a few measurements for fitting and Nimisha changed back.

"chalo ab tumhaare liye kuch dhunde"

"maine apne liye kuch dresses already choose kari hein"

Nimisha looked at the rack of dresses Nishi had selected.

dresses with Lavender, yellow, coral, burgundy and pink and all their shades were hanging.

After looking through them a certain one caught Nimisha's eye.

A ivory two piece dress with a crop jeweled necklined top and pleated cascade skirt.

Nishi agreed upon it and they left the place after payments.

..

..

The following week went by arranging invitations, selecting the destination, deciding upon drinks and the menu, photographer arrangements and finalising music and decorations.

Nishi took Nimisha for a spa at a high end place two days before the wedding day.

Both Nishi and Darsh were excited to see everything finally coming together.

.

.

It was the wedding day.

Nimisha looked gorgeous in her wedding dress, a braided hair updo and a bridal bouquet of thistle, hydrangea and peach flowers in stunning blue and coral colours.

Nimisha was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself without any expressions. Her children had really made the magazine wedding come true for her.

She was again feeling like the young bride she was 25 years ago. Still nervous yet excitement running through her veins.

Amidst the quiet of her room she heard Nishi talk to someone in hushed voice over the phone.

Nimisha had known about this someone since ages but she wanted Nishi to talk about it first, so she remained quite. She remembered how nervous she felt talking about Kabir to her parents and grandparents.

Kabir.

She had not seen him all day. Darsh had taken him to a seperate place early morning before Nimisha was awake.

Nishi disturbed her thoughts as she entered the room.

"mumma almost sabhi guests venue par aa chuke hein. humein bhi chalna chahiye"

Nimisha smiled at her and took a last few glances before leaving.

They were in a rustic wedding car driven by a chauffeur.

When Nimisha reached the place, she was awestruck.

It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

The garden wedding place was beautifully decorated in pink and white flowers. Rustic looking candle stands were hung from tree branches and on both sides of the aisle were guest chairs, filled with family and friends.

As Nimisha arrived, the orchestra serenaded her and the best man, who was obviously Darsh, welcomed them.

Nimisha was delighed to see Darsh looking sharp in a black suit.

Kabir stood behind Darsh, wearing a black tuxedo, grey waistcoat and a grey tie, and it was the perfect moment when Nishi pulled Darsh out of the way.

It was their day again.

"wow Nimisha, tum.." but he couldn't complete his sentence. She looked too gorgeous to be explained in words .

Nimisha just blushed.

Kabir held her hand and led her to the priest where they exchanged rings and vows.

.

.

All of them moved towards the dinner and dance hall.

It was a fairy light lit place with lamps hanging from the roof.

Everyone including the bride and groom were seated.

Nishi was arguing with the music person and when it was finally settled she lead Kabir and Nimisha to the dance floor.

Everyone cheered for them. Kabir removed his coat.

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling just dive right in_

 _And follow my lead_

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

Slowly, they swayed with the tunes, Kabir's eyes were stuck on his bride. She couldn't have been more beautiful.

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

Kabir brought his face near her cheek and brushed his lips and whispered something in her ear.

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Nimisha could feel her flushed red cheeks. She bit her lip to hide her smile.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

He twirled her underarm and wrapped his arms around her waist with her back facing him.

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

"Kabir" She whispered his name slowly, asking him to stop sniffing her hair but it was too late already. His grip on her waist tightened.

 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

Nimisha couldn't bear his intense gaze on her, she lowered her head.

 _I have faith in what I see_

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

 _And she looks perfect_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _You look perfect tonight_

The hall burst into claps and cheers, making both of them red and embarrassed.

..

..

..

"Darsh wo cottage ka saara decorations check kar liya tha na?" Nishi poked Darsh in his arm when it was about time for them to leave.

"Haan" and he winked.

After they had dinner they left the place, and drove their way up to their family cottage, the one Kabir had gifted Nimisha on the day their wedding was fixed.

Kabir held Nimisha's hand and led her in. The fireplace was burning and the place was filled with pleasant smell of flowers.

Nimisha stood by the window in their bedroom adoring the flower bed in the garden outside.

She could feel the close presence of Kabir behind her, who finally embraced her and placed warm kisses on her cheek all the way down her neck.

"Happy anniversary Nimisha" He whispered in her ear rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Nimisha placed her hand over his cheek, closing her eyes.

"Happy anniversary Kabir"

She shivered as his hand held the zip of her dress and played with it, finally bringing it down till her waist. She hugged him and clenched his shirt in her fists as he slowly kissed her shoulders pushing the dress away.

Suddenly the thunder roared outside and it began to pour heavily.

Nimisha's hand fiddled with Kabir's shirt.

He spun her over and got on top placing a lingering kiss on her lips.

The room was filled with the petrichor and she lifted herself up kissing his forehead and bringing her lips down to kiss his face and finally his lips.

When out of breath, Kabir turned her over caressing her shoulder while his lips felt her felt, leaving her to jitters. The rain clouds had overcast the moon and the room was pitch dark except for the light coming from the fireplace.

Just like the intensity of the rain, Nimisha could feel the passion and heat increasing.

She groaned as his teeth nipped the skin near her nape. He cupped her face kissing her and then intertwined their hands.

Nimisha closed her eyes placing her head against the pillow savoring every feeling that arose in her.

..

..

Nimisha woke up to the sunlight coming through the window. Kabir's head was buried in her neck and she softly smiled and moved her hand in his hair. The rain has stopped but everything around was glistening with a new found happiness. They all looked so serene and happy.

she turned back to him found him smiling at her. She bent down to kiss his forehead.

"I love you Kabir, I am glad i found you"

..

..

..

..

The End

.

what? i cant believe this is the end of this story. it is and will always remain so close to my heart. I genuinely loved writing each and every word of it.

ilysm

xx


End file.
